Hunkai: It's You
by rizkaapamungkas
Summary: Sehun menyukai Jongin, namun Jongin menyukai hyungnya, Oh Luhan, begitupun dengan Luhan, dia juga menyukai Jongin. Apa yang akan dilakukan Sehun untuk mendapatkan Jongin yang notabenenya membenci dirinya? -Bad Summary- Hunkai slight Hankai
1. Chapter 1

**Title: It's You**

**Main Cast: Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin**

**Pair: HunKai**

**Genre: Romance ( maybe ), Drama**

**Rated: T**

**Length: Chapter**

**A/N: Annyeong~~ ini ff kedua author haha :D FF absurd ini murni dari pemikiran author (y)**

_**WARNING!**_

_**Cerita pasaran, ga menarik! juga ga menerima bashing! OOC, BL, judul sama cerita ga nyambung haha :p**_

_**Hun seme! Kai uke!**_

**Don't Like Don't Read Okay?**

**Chapter 1**

**HAPPY READING**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Author POV**

"Haahh~~ sejuk sekali pagi ini" ucap Kai, sambil menatap langit yang begitu cerah dan menikmati angin yang bisa dibilang cukup kencang, terbukti dari jatuhnya dedaunan satu persatu. Kemudian dia duduk di kursinya menghadap jendela ruang kerjanya, kebetulan rekan kerjanya belum ada yang berangkat. Dia mengambil ponselnya dan mendengarkan lagu dari Boyband favoritnya melalui headset. Saking khidmatnya mendengarkan lagu, sampai-sampai dia tak menyadari bahwa sedari tadi ada yang memperhatikannya. Kai masih asik mendengarkan lagu sesekali ikut bernyanyi.

"Suaramu jelek sekali saat menyanyi" tiba-tiba datang seorang namja tampan, tapi itu bukan penilaian dari Kai, bahkan Kai sangat membenci namja ini. Kai tetap acuh kepada atasanya.

"kau begitu merusak moodku pagi ini dengan suara jelekmu" lagi-lagi namja tampan itu mengejek Kai, Kai yang sebalpun mematikan musiknya dan melepas headsetnya lalu menatap namja tampan itu dengan tajam.

"apa maksudmu OH SEHUN-sshi?" Tanya Kai dengan penekanan pada nama namja itu, ya namja tampan itu namanya Sehun. Kai memang begitu membenci atasannya. Kai menjabat menjadi sekretaris pribadi Sehun, ani, sebenarnya bukan dia yang menjabat, melainkan ide gila eommanya dan eomma Sehun yang memerintahnya agar mereka lebih dekat, alasan yang aneh menurut Kai.

"kau tak tahu apa maksudku? Dasar namja pabbo!" ucap Sehun dengan gaya yang begitu cool. Kai geram sendiri menghadapi makhluk yang kelewat tampan ini.

"bukankah kau yang lebih pabbo dariku tuan Oh?" Kai tidak ingin berlama-lama dengan Sehun, diapun memutuskan keluar dari ruang kerjanya.

"Hey~ Kau mau kemana?" Tanya Sehun hampir berteriak.

"bukan urusanmu!" Kai berlari meninggalkan Sehun yang geram dengannya.

"Shit" umpat Sehun.

**SEHUN POV**

"HUN HOSH..HOSH" aku mengernyitkan dahiku bingung karena kedatangan Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba.

"Wae?" Tanyaku. Chanyeol sedang mengatur nafasnya.

"Kai, Hun Hosh..Hosh"

"YAK! Bicara yang jelas!"

"Dia pergi bersama Luhan!" ucap Chanyeol membuatku kaget setengah mati _#ini lebay_

"Apa kau tahu hubungan mereka?" Tanyaku tak sabaran.

"informasi yang kudapat sih, mereka berpacaran"

"MWO? Aku tak percaya, Yeol" aku sungguh tak percaya dengan ucapan Chanyeol. Mana mungkin mereka jadian? Setahuku Kai dan Luhan hyung tak dekat.

"huh. Terserah kau sajalah! Tapi, aku pasti akan membantumu untuk mendapatkan Kai kok"aku mencerna ucapan Chanyeol. Membantu mendapatkan Kai? Oh ayolah, bahkan Kai sangat membenci denganku.

"itu akan sulit, Yeol"

"sini" aku mendekat kearah Chanyeol yang sedang berbisik-bisik ditelingaku. Aku menatap tajam Chanyeol, dari mana dia mendapat ide konyol ini?!

"bagaimana?" Tanya Park idiot dengan tampang tak berdosanya.

"ARRGGHH! Kau sama sekali tak membantu! Jika aku melakukan itu pada Kai, malah dia akan semakin membenciku!"

.

.

.

.

.

**AUTHOR POV**

Luhan sedang menatap Kai yang sedang menikmati bubble teanya. Betapa menggemaskannya Kai dimatanya.

"Lulu" panggil Kai manja pada Luhan.

"ne yeobo?" balas Luhan menggoda Kai. Kai yang dipanggil yeobopun memerah malu.

"ish! Lulu menyebalkan!" ucap Kai sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

CUP

Luhan mencium bibir Kai kilat, menambah semburat rona merah dipipi Kai.

"Haha, apa kau suka yeobo?" Tanya Luhan pada Kai yang sedari tadi memasang wajah cemberut.

Kai mengangguk polos.

"Kai" panggil Luhan pelan.

"Ne?" balas Kai.

"apakah kau mau menjadi pendamping hidupku?"

"eh?"

"Kai, ini memang terlalu cepat, tetapi eomma menyuruhku agar segera menikah, kau tau 'kan kalau aku tak mempunyai kekasih, hanya kau teman dekatku satu-satunya, aku tak akan memaksamu, jika kau tak mau…gwaenchana" ucap Luhan lirih namun tegas, dia cepat-cepat menunduk. Kai tak tega melihat Luhan yang terlihat begitu rapuh. Kai memegang tangan Luhan dan menyuruhnya untuk menatapnya.

"Lu, dengarkan aku baik-baik" Kai terlihat menarik nafasnya dan mengeluarkannya perlahan.

"Aku mau" Luhan menatap Kai tak percaya.

"Jinjja Jonginnie? Apa kau hanya kasihan kepadaku?" Kai dengan cepat menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku sudah lama mencintaimu, Lu" ucap Kai mantap.

"Saranghae Jonginnie" Luhan dengan cepat memeluk Kai.

"Nado saranghae Lulu" Kaipun membalas pelukan Luhan tak kalah erat.

** other side**

Sehun menatap tak percaya Luhan, hyungnya sendiri yang menyatakan cintanya pada orang yang dicintainya.

"Kau mengambil milikku hyung! Argh!"

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun pulang ke Rumah tepat pukul 11 malam waktu setempat dengan keadaan mabuk.

"Kai kau hanya milikku" ucap Sehun dalam keadaan tak sadar karena pengaruh alkohol. Luhan yang menyadari Sehun pulangpun menghampiri sang adik dengan keadaan yang cukup mengenaskan.

"Kau kenapa, Hun?" Tanya Luhan pada Sehun sambil memapah Sehun ke kamarnya.

"Kenapa kau menerima Luhan hyung Kai? Kenapa sampai sekarang kau tak pernah melihatku yang mencintaimu hmm?"

**DEG**

'_Jadi Sehun menyukai Jongin?' batin Luhan._

Luhan dengan cepat membaringkan tubuh Sehun ke ranjang. Lalu dengan cepat dia masuk kedalam kamar miliknya.

**LUHAN POV**

Aku lalu membaringkan tubuhku di ranjang sambil menatap langit-langit kamarku.

"Jadi Sehun menyukai Jongin? Tuhaan~ kenapa aku dan adikku ditakdirkan menyukai orang yang sama?" Aku mengusap wajahku kasar. Bagaimana jika aku menikahi Jongin? Sehun pasti akan membenciku. Merelakan Jongin dengan Sehun? Oh Tuhan~ bahkan membayangkannya saja sudah membuatku pusing.

" ARRGHH!"

.

.

.

.

.

**AUTHOR POV**

"Eomma" panggil Kai pada eommanya-Kim Yixing.

"Ne sayang?" balas eommanya.

"Menurut eomma, Luhan hyung bagaimana?" Tanya Kai pada eommanya. Yixing terlihat sedang berfikir.

"Dia tampan" Kai tak puas dengan jawaban singkat dari eommanya.

"Yak eomma, apa Cuma itu?" Kai mendengus sebal.

"Dia manly, tampan, yah walaupun tak setampan Sehun, dia juga kaya"

"Mwo? Setampan Sehun? Sehun tampan dari mananya eomma?" Kai Nampak tak suka dengan ucapan eommanya yang mengatakan bahwa Sehun lebih tampan dari Luhannya.

"Dia bahkan sangat tampan Kai, apa kau tak jeli melihatnya? Bahkan dia bisa dikatakan bak pangeran" Kai makin sebal dengan eommanya yang lagi-lagi memuji Sehun.

"Eomma"

"Hmm"

"Luhan hyung ingin menikahiku"

UHUK UHUK

Yixing yang sedang menikmati coklat panasnyapun tersedak tatkala mendengar ucapan polos dari anaknya.

"Eomma, gwaenchana?" Tanya Kai sambil menepuk-nepuk punggung eommanya.

"Kau tak berbohong 'kan?" Kai menggeleng.

"Aniya!" jawab Kai cepat. Yixing hanya terdiam.

"Apa eomma tak me"

"Eomma mohon, jangan menikah dengannya sayang" Yixing memotong ucapan Kai. Kai kaget dengan jawaban eommanya.

"Waeyo?" Kai mencoba bertanya pada eommanya, namun eommanya masih tetap terdiam.

"Minseok menyukainya"

**DEG**

Sakit. Begitulah yang dirasakan Kai saat eommanya mengatakan bahwa Minseok-hyungnya, menyukai Luhan.

"Eomma, apakah kali ini aku harus mengalah juga? Aku lelah eomma, kenapa aku ditakdirkan harus mencintai orang yang sama dengan hyungku? Tetapi pada akhirnya selalu saja aku yang mengalah" Kai mulai menitikkan air matanya lalu berlari pergi meninggalkan rumahnya.

"Kai kau mau kemana?" teriak eommanya, tetapi Kai terus mengabaikan teriakan eommanya.

**KAI POV**

Aku terus berlari entah kemana. Aku berhenti di taman dekat tempatku bekerja, entahlah aku hanya ingin duduk disini.

"Aww" mwo? Aku baru sadar jika aku berlari dari rumah sampai kesini tak memakai sandal. Alhasil, aku menginjak banyak pecahan kaca.

"Ahh ini benar-benar sakit, siapapun yang ada disini, bantu aku, ku mohon hiks" aku tak kuat menahan perih di telapak kakiku.

"Kai?" aku mendongak. DAMN!

"S-sehun?" Aku kaget? Pasti! Kenapa harus makhluk ini yang datang? Padahal aku tak berharap sama sekali. Aku hanya berharap Luhan yang datang dan yang akan mengobati lukaku, bukan Sehun!

"Perlu bantuan?" Aku berpura-pura acuh, padahal aku sangat membutuhkan bantuannya, oh ayolah, ini semakin perih! Aku ingin sekali mengutuk pecahan kaca ini! Seenaknya saja melukai telapak kakiku.

"Bahkan disaat kau memerlukan bantuanpun kau masih tetap angkuh Kim Kai" aku masih tetap terdiam, meminta bantuan dari Oh Sehun? Hell!

"Baiklah, karena kau tak mau aku bantu, aku pergi dulu"

"Jangan!" entahlah, kenapa tiba-tiba aku mengucapkan itu. Aku menundukkan kepalaku, tak berani memandang wajah Oh Sehun sialan itu.

HAP

"KYAAA TURUNKAN AKU OH SEHUN!" Tuhan~ mimpi apa aku semalam sampai-sampai harus digendong dengan makhluk dingin ini!

**AUTHOR POV**

Sehun dengan cepat menggendong Kai ala Bridal Style menuju mobilnya yang terparkir di depan kantor milik keluarga Oh. Kai terus meronta minta diturunkan dari gendongan Sehun.

BRUGH

Sehun menjatuhkan Kai tepat disamping jok kemudi.

"Aww appo" Kai meringis kesakitan akibat lukanya tersenggol. Sehun segera menancap gas mobilnya menuju ke apartemen pribadinya.

"S-sakit hiks" Sehun menoleh kesamping Kai yang sedang menangis.

"Kai gwaenchana?" Tanya Sehun pada Kai masih tetap fokus menyetir.

Kai tak menjawab pertanyaan Sehun dia hanya terus menangis sesenggukan. Sehun tahu betul sifat Kai yang sangat membenci dirinya, sehingga Sehunpun hanya terdiam.

**SEHUN POV**

Aku dan Kai sudah sampai di apartemen milikku, aku sengaja tak membawanya ke rumah. Kulihat Kai yang tertidur, aku hendak membangunkannya, namun tak jadi. Aku tak tega melihatnya yang terlihat begitu lelah. Akhirnya akupun menggendong Kai ala bridal style menuju kamarku.

KLEK

Aku membaringkan Kai ke ranjang. Kulihat wajahnya yang begitu damai dan polos.

"Kai, apa kau tak tahu, kalau aku itu sangat mencintaimu. Tapi, Luhan hyung telah mendapatkanmu lebih dulu, aku mengaku kalah, sungguh, aku tak bisa merelakanmu menikah dengan hyungku. Aku bisa apa? Bahkan kau saja sangat membenciku, itu sangat sulit membuatmu jatuh cinta kepadaku. Asal kau tahu Kai, kau adalah cinta pertamaku, sebelumnya aku tak pernah jatuh cinta pada yeoja maupun namja cantik sepertimu, kau yang pertama, dan aku sangat yakin, bahwa kau juga cinta terakhirku, yah itu hanya menurutku, karena menurutmu, cinta pertama dan terakhirmu adalah hyungku, Oh Luhan. Haahh.. tidurlah Kai, aku akan mengobati lukamu setelah kau bangun, saranghae, jeongmal saranghae Kai"

Setelah mengatakan itu, aku mengecup pelan dahi Kai. Aku keluar kamar meninggalkan Kai untuk membeli obat untuk mengobati luka Kai.

**KAI POV**

Aku mendengar semunya, yah aku mendengar apa yang tadi Sehun katakan. Apakah aku menyia-nyiakan orang yang mencintaiku?

Aku segera mengambil ponselku dan menghubungi Luhan hyung.

"Yeoboseyo Lu"

"Ne Jongie?" ucap Luhan diseberang sana.

"Lu hiks..hiks" aku segera memutuskan sambungan telepon. Lalu aku menonaktifkan ponselku, aku yakin sekali, Luhan pasti akan terus-terusan menghubungiku. Sekarang apa yang harus aku lakukan, aku saja tak tahu ini dimana. Jangan lupakan tentang lukaku, bahkan Sehun sama sekali belum mengobatinya. Ughh aku tak tahan, ini sangat perih.

KLEK

Omo! Sehun sudah kembali. Eottokhae?

"Oh Kai, kau sudah bangun eoh?" Tanya Sehun padaku, aku hanya diam, aku merasa sangat bersalah pada namja ini, entahlah. Seharusnya aku membencinya bukan?

"Duduklah, aku akan mengobati lukamu" aku hanya menurut dengan perkataan Sehun. Aku mendudukkan diriku diranjangnya. Sehun memegangi kakiku yang terkena pecahan kaca. Lalu membersihkannya dengan air. Setelah lukaku dibersihkan dengan air, ia mengoleskan antibiotika, lalu membalutnya dengan perban. Aku memandanginya yang sedang sibuk membalut lukaku, ia sangat telaten.

"Sudah" ucapnya.

"Gomawo" balasku lirih.

"Ne Kai, kau terlihat sangat pucat, apa kau sedang sakit?" Sehun menempelkan telapak tangannya di dahiku.

"Dingin" ucapnya setelah melepaskan tangannya dari dahiku.

"Gwaenchana Sehun-ah" ucapku.

"Bagaimana kalau kau makan dulu, aku tadi membeli ayam goreng kesukaanmu, tidak ada penolakan, arra?" aku hanya mengangguk. Jujur, aku memang belum makan sejak tadi pagi. Tapi, kenapa Sehun sangat peduli denganku? Molla. Sekarang aku lagi menunggu Sehun kembali. Kulihat Sehun membawa nampan yang berisi nasi dan ayam goreng yang bisa dibilang cukup banyak. Apa Sehun makan sebanyak itu? Dan, darimana Sehun tahu bahwa aku sangat menyukai ayam goreng?

"Kai, ayo makan aaa~~" Sehun menyuapkan nasi beserta ayam gorengnya padaku. Aku menerima suapannya. Aku suka Sehun yang seperti ini, sangat dewasa menurutku.

"gomawo Lu"

**AUTHOR POV**

_PRANG_

Sehun menjatuhkan piringnya begitu saja. Dia marah? Pastinya. Dengan cepat ia keluar dari kamarnya meninggalkan Kai seorang diri. Dia tak habis pikir dengan Kai, kenapa hanya ada Luhan di hati dan pikirannya?

"Sehun mianhae" teriak Kai pada Sehun yang entah pergi kemana.

"mianhae Hun-ah" Kai terus menggumamkan kata maaf yang ditujukan pada Sehun. Kai dengan sisa tenaga memunguti pecahan piring yang berserakan di lantai kamar Sehun.

Kai memandangi nasi dan ayam goreng yang bercampur dengan pecahan piring itu. Bahkan ia baru memakan satu sendok. Ini memang salahnya, ia sangat ceroboh, seharusnya ia mengucapkan kata 'gomawo Hun' bukan mengucapkan kata yang akan membuat Sehun marah padanya. Kai memang membenci Sehun, tapi ia seharusnya berterimakasih pada namja itu, bukan membuatnya marah. Kai begitu kesakitan saat berjalan, lukanya belum sembuh, ditambah pecahan piring itu yang menggores jari telunjuknya, Kai sangat membenci darah.

.

.

.

.

.

**LUHAN POV**

Aku sangat khawatir dengan Kai, kata Yixing eomma, dia pergi dari rumah pagi-pagi. Aku mencarinya ke kantor tempat kerjanyapun tak ada. Aku makin khawatir karena kata satpam kantor Oh Corp, mengatakan bahwa Kai pergi dengan Sehun, dengan Kai yang digendong Sehun. Kai juga meneleponku dengan keadaan menangis. Aku takut Sehun berbuat macam-macam pada Kai. Aku tahu sekali dengan sifat adikku yang sedikit nakal. Ponselnya Kai juga tak aktif.

"Arrgghh kai!"

_Someone call the doctor nal butjapgo malhaejwo_

_Sarangeun byeong jungdog overdose_

_Sigani jinalsurok tungjeneun himdeureojyeo_

_Jeomjeom gipsugi ppajyeo ganda eh-oh_

Ponselku berbunyi, menandakan ada panggilan masuk. Tertera nama eommaku. Ada apa eomma meneleponku, tidak biasanya.

"yeoboseyo eomma?"

"Lu, bisa kau pulang ke rumah sekarang?" ucap eomma diseberang sana. Ada apa eomma menyuruhku pulang? Pasti ini ada hal penting.

"ne eomma, memangnya ada hal penting apa?"

"sudahlah jangan banyak Tanya, cepat pulang!"

"ne ne eomma"

TUT TUT TUT

Aku memutuskan panggilan dengan eommaku. Aku segera melajukan mobilku menuju rumah.

_**To Be Continued**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**HUNKAI SLIGHT HANKAI**_

_**WARNING!**_

_**Cerita pasaran, ga menarik! juga ga menerima bashing! OOC, BL, judul sama cerita ga nyambung haha :p**_

_**Hun seme! Kai uke!**_

**Don't Like Don't Read Okay?**

**Chapter 2**

**AUTHOR POV**

Luhan melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan sedang menuju ke rumahnya.

"sebenarnya eomma menghubungiku untuk pulang buat apa eoh?" Luhan bertanya pada dirinya sendiri. Ia masih santai mengemudikan mobilnya.

_Someone call the doctor nal butjapgo malhaejwo_

_Sarangeun byeong jungdog overdose_

_Sigani jinalsurok tungjeneun himdeureojyeo_

_Jeomjeom gipsugi ppajyeo ganda eh-oh_

Ponsel Luhan berdering lagi, kali ini bukan dari eommanya, namun dari Kai. Dengan cepat Luhan menepikkan mobilnya dipinggir jalan dan mengangkat panggilan dari Kai.

"yeoboseyo Jongie?" ucap Luhan setelah terhubung dengan Kai-kekasihnya.

"Lu" ucap Kai diseberang sana.

"ne Jongie?" balas Luhan lembut, ia sudah mulai lega karena Kai menghubunginya.

"eung.. apa kau sedang sibuk?" Tanya Kai.

"tidak, wae?"

"apa kau bersedia kemari, ke apartemen Sehun?"

'sebenarnya apa yang terjadi, kenapa Sehun membawa Kai ke apartemen miliknya? Aku sungguh takut Sehun berbuat yang tidak-tidak pada Kai' batin Luhan, perasaan takut menyelimutinya.

"lu, apa kau masih disana?" tanya Kai , karena suasana hening menyelimuti percakapan mereka.

"ne Kai, aku akan segera kesana. Baiklah aku tutup yah, saranghae nae Jongie"

"nado saranghae Lulu"

Luhan kembali melajukan mobilnya menuju apartemen Sehun, tujuan utamanya pulang ke rumah ia lupakan. Ia tahu eommanya memanggilnya pasti ada hal penting, namun Kai jauh lebih penting. Luhan melajukan mobilnya begitu kencang, berbeda saat ia hendak menuju rumahnya. Ia sangat khawatir dengan keadaan Kai.

Setelah 15 menit menempuh perjalanan, sampailah Luhan di apartemen Sehun, ia sudah sangat hafal password apartemen dongsaengnya itu. Ia terkejut mendapati Kai yang sedang memunguti pecahan piring yang berserakan di kamar Sehun.

"Kai!" teriak Luhan dan langsung menghampiri Kai.

"apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Luhan pada Kai.

"Lulu hiks" Luhan terkejut, karena Kai menangis. Dengan segera ia mendekap Kai dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dan…kenapa dengan kakimu? Apa Sehun menyakitimu?" Kai menggeleng lemah dan berhenti menangis, ia merasa terlindungi dengan hadirnya Luhan.

"lalu?"

"tadi aku hendak makan, terus aku tak sengaja terjatuh akibat lantai yang basah" ucap Kai, tentu ia sedang berbohong. Tak mungkin ia mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Luhan melihat jari telunjuk Kai yang mengeluarkan darah. Dihisapnya darah Kai sampai darah itu benar-benar tak menetes lagi. Kai menikmatinya.

**DRRT DRRT**

Ponsel Luhan bergetar, 1 pesan dari eommanya.

'kau dimana, Lu? Kenapa sampai sekarang kau belum juga sampai rumah?'

Luhan menepuk jidatnya. Kenapa ia sampai lupa tujuan utamanya.

"Kai, ayo pulang" ajak Luhan pada Kai.

"ne" Kai mengangguk. Luhan membantu Kai berrdiri.

"Lu, ini bagaimana?" Tanya Kai pada Luhan sambil menunjuk pecahan piring yang masih berserakan di lantai.

"biar Sehun yang membersihkan" ucapnya dan membantu Kai berjalan keluar dari apartemen Sehun, Kai hanya menurut saja. Kai duduk di samping Luhan, lalu dengan cepat Luhan menancap gas mobilnya menuju rumah. Luhan yakin sekali, setelah ini pasti dirinya akan dapat ceramahan gratis dari eommanya.

"Kai, kita ke rumahku dulu ne?"

"Ne" balas Kai singkat. Perjalanan menuju rumah Luhan hanya ada keheningan, mereka sibuk dengan pikirannya masing-masing.

"emmh Kai, Sehun dimana?" tanyaLuhan penasaran, saat ke apartemen Sehun tadi, ia tak menemukan batang hidung sang pemilik apartemen.

"a-aku tak tahu" jawab Kai takut-takut. Luhan membalasnya dengan anggukan. Ia memutuskan tak bertanya-tanya lagi pada kekasih tercintanya itu.

Sampailah mereka di rumah keluarga Oh. Luhan sempat bingung, karena ada mobil yang terparkir di pekarangan rumahnya. Mungkin ada tamu, pikirnya. Luhan membantu Kai lagi, ia membawanya ke dalam rumahnya.

Kai dan Luhan sangat kaget mendapati Kim Yixing-eomma Kai, Joonmyeon-appa Kai, dan Minseok-hyung Kai berada di sofa ruang tamu.

Begitu juga appa Luhan-Oh Yi Fan, Oh Zitao-eomma Luhan, Yixing, Joonmyeon dan Minseok sangat kaget dengan kedatangan Luhan bersama Kai.

"eom-eomma" ucap Kai terbata.

"eh Kai, Luhan, mari duduk" perintah Yifan pada Kai dan Luhan. Mereka mengangguk dan duduk.

"appa, sebenarnya ada apa?" Tanya Luhan pada appanya.

"baiklah, kita bicara ke intinya saja, ehem, Lu, berhubung usiamu sudah cukup untuk membangun sebuah rumah tangga, appa ingin kau cepat menikah, appa dan eomma sudah menemukan calon istri yang tepat untukmu, calon istrimu adalah Minseok, hyung Kai, yang tepat duduk berhadapan denganmu"

**JDERR**

Kai dan Luhan sontak kaget dengan ucapan Yi Fan. Kai menggigiti bibirnya menahan air matanya yang hendak keluar.

"ta-tapi appa, aku sudah mempunyai kekasih" Luhan sangat tahu perasaan Kai saat ini, Sakit. Bahkan Yixing memandang Kai dengan raut wajah sedihnya, melihat anaknya yang sedang menahan tangis.

TES

Pertahanan Kai runtuh juga, ia tak dapat menahannya. Kai memegang dadanya yang berdenyut sakit, sangat sakit. Kai segera pergi dari ruangan tersebut,tak menghiraukan telapak kakinya yang masih terasa sakit. Semua yang ada disana terkejut dengan Kai, kecuali Luhan dan Yixing, mereka sama sekali tak tahu apa masalahnya.

"KAI!" Teriak Luhan dan mengejar Kai.

GREP

Setelah berhasil mengejar Kai, Luhan dengan cepat memeluk Kai. Mereka yang berada disana segera menyusul Kai dan Luhan. Minseok juga terlihat sedang menahan tangis.

"Appa, kumohon jangan jodohkan aku dengannya, aku sudah memiliki kekasih, dialah orang yang sedang kupeluk"

Minseok menangis dan memeluk eommanya. Yixing sungguh tak tega pada Minseok, tapi ia tak boleh berpihak pada Minseok, memang dari dulu, ia sangat mengelu-elukan Minseok, Kai seakan-akan bukan anak kandungnya, tapi sesungguhnya ia sangat menyayangi Kai.

"appa, eomma, tolong restui hubungan kami, dan biarkan kami menikah" tangisan Minseok semakin keras, ia mencengkeram dadanya -tiba Minseok jatuh tak sadarkan diri. Kai juga sangat tak tega melihat hyungnya yang menangis sampai pingsan.

"HYUNG!" Kai melepas pelukannya pada Luhan dan segera menghampiri Minseok yang sedang digendong appanya menuju kamar khusus tamu milik Keluarga Oh.

Kai berjalan tertatih mengekor dibelakang appa dan eommanya. Tn Oh dan Ny Oh juga mengekor dibelakangnya. Hanya Luhanlah yang tak ikut masuk kedalam.

TIN TIN

Suara klakson mobil yang membuyarkan lamunan Luhan, ia menoleh. Ternyata Sehun. Dengan cepat Luhan menghampiri sang dongsaeng.

"Apa yang telah kau lakukan pada Kai?" Tanya Luhan to the point pada Sehun. Sehun masih tetap memasang wajah datar yang terkesan sangat dingin.

"Jawab aku Oh Sehun!" Luhan meninggikan suaranya.

"Bukan urusanmu!" jawab Sehun acuh dan meninggalkan Luhan begitu saja. Luhan mengepalkan tangannya, kesabarannya sudah habis.

Dengan cepat ia mengejar Sehun dan menarik kerah kemeja Sehun.

"Jawab aku, apa saja yang telah kau lakukan pada Kai!" ucap Luhan dengan raut wajah memerah menahan marah.

"Menurutmu?" Sehun berucap enteng.

BRUGH

Sehun tersungkur ke tanah akibat dorongan Luhan yang begitu kuat.

"Apa yang kau mau dari jawabanku hyung?" Sehun meringis kesakitan akibat pantatnya mencium tanah. Sehun berdiri dan langsung menarik kerah Luhan sampai rasanya Luhan hampir mati karena tarikan Sehun yang begitu kuat dan mencekik lehernya.

"APA KAU SUDAH PUAS MEMILIKI KAI?!"

BUGH

Sehun menendang perut Luhan dengan kakinya sampai ia tersungkur ke tanah. Sehun terus-terusan menendang perut Luhan, namun tidak ada perlawanan dari Luhan.

BUGH BUGH

"LULU!" Kai yang melihat Sehun sedang menendangi perut Luhanpun segera menghampirinya.

"KAU JAHAT HUN! LUHAN ITU HYUNGMU! HYUNGMU OH SEHUN! Hiks kau jahat hiks" Sehun berhenti dari aktivitas menendang perut Luhan.

"Lu hiks, apa ini sakit?" Tanya Kai pada Luhan, pertanyaan yang sangat polos menurut Luhan. Luhan membalasnya dengan senyuman dan mengusap air mata yang membasahi pipi mulus Kai. Sehun memandang Kai dan Luhan dengan tatapan benci dan iri.

Orang tua mereka yang mendengar kebisingan dari depanpun sontak kaget melihat Luhan terbaring tak berdaya dipelukan Kai.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Tao khawatir.

"Ahjuma, Lu.." belum selesai Kai berbicara pada Tao, Sehun memotongnya terlebih dahulu.

"aku yang melekukannya eomma, aku yang menendang perutnya berkali-kali"

semua yang ada disana menatap tak percaya dengan ucapan Sehun.

PLAK

Yifan menampar pipi Sehun.

"Kau begitu keterlaluan Hun"

PLAK

"Apakah appa dan eomma pernah mengajarimu untuk berbuat keji pada seseorang, terutama pada hyungmu sendiri?"

PLAK

Tao yang tak tahan melihat Sehun yang terus-terusan ditampar oleh appanyapun menghentikan aksi sang suami.

Sehun tiba-tiba menghampiri Kai dan menyeret paksa Kai menuju mobilnya. Luhan tak dapat mencegah Sehun yang seenaknya menyeret Kai.

"Lepaskan!" Kai meronta-ronta minta dilepaskan.

BRUGH

Sehun mendudukkan Kai disampingnya.

Pintu mobil diketuk kasar oleh Yifan, namun Sehun sudah menguncinya, sehingga Kai tak dapat melarikan diri.

"YAK! BUKA HUN! BUKA!" Yixing menangis dalam pelukkan suaminya. Joonmyeon hanya dapat menenangkan sang istri, ia sangat yakin, Kai tidak akan kenapa napa bersama Sehun. Mereka kewalahan juga berteriak di kaca mobil Sehun.

Luhan menatap khawatir Kai yang berada di dalam mobil Sehun. Sehun dengan cepat menancap gas mobilnya menuju hotel, agar keluarganya tak dapat menemukan keberadaannya bersama Kai. semua yang ada disana berdoa, semoga Kai baik-baik saja bersama Sehun.

.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sehun mengemudikan mobilnya menuju hotel yang jauh dari rumah keluarganya. Kai tak henti-hentinya menangis, namun Sehun hanya diam saja. Sehun merasa sangat bersalah pada Kai. ' mianhae nae sarang' batin Sehun

Setelah 30 menit perjalanan, akhirnya mereka sampai di hotel bintang lima.

"kenapa kau membawaku ke hotel?" Tanya Kai pada Sehun.

"oh, hanya ingin bersenang-senang denganmu sayang" ucap Sehun yang membuat Kai panik. Sehun lalu menggandeng paksa Kai menuju kamar hotel yang telah ia sewa selama seminggu kedepan. Kai menatap Sehun takut-takut.

"kau akan bersama denganku selama seminggu sayang" Kai sontak kaget dengan ucapan Sehun, seminggu dengannya, Kai tak dapat membayangkan apa yang akan dilakukan Sehun padanya.

Setelah sampai di kamar hotel, Sehun mendudukkan Kai dipangkuannya.

"jangan coba untuk menolak Kim Kai" Kai yang hendak turun dari pangkuan Sehunpun tak jadi saat melihat Sehun yang menatapnya tajam.

"Lu hiks" Sehun mendengar gumaman Kai yang menyebut Luhan.

"berhenti menyebutkan namanya" Sehun sangat tak suka saat Kai menyebut nama hyungnya.

"hiks hiks aku membencimu hun hiks" Sehun tak tahan lagi. Dengan gerakan cepat, ia menggendong Kai ala bridal menuju ranjang kamar hotel.

BRUGH

Sehun menindih tubuh Kai. kai sangat ketakutan saat Sehun mendekatkan bibirnya pada bibir tebal miliknya.

"a-apa yang akan kau lakummpphhtt.." sehun meraup bibir tebal Kai rakus. Kai mencoba mendorong tubuh Sehun, namun tenaga yang ia miliki beda jauh dengan tenaga Sehun. Kai hanya pasrah dalam ciuman itu. Ia meneteskan air matanya, ciuman pertamanya bukan untuk orang yang akan menjadi pendamping hidupnya, melainkan namja brengsek seperti Oh Sehun. Ciuman Sehun sangat menuntut.

Sehun melepaskan ciumannya karena tak tega melihat Kai yang terengah-engah di bawahnya.

"kau jahat hiks hiks" Kai memukuli dada bidang Sehun.

"aku membencimu" ucap Kai lagi, masih memukuli dada Sehun. Sehun menangkup wajah Kai.

"Kai saranghae, jeongmal saranghae" Kai masih asik memukuli dada Sehun, ia sangat membenci namja yang berada di atas tubuhnya.

Kai sama sekali tak merespon pernyataan cinta Sehun.

"Kai, will you marry me?" Kai berhenti memukuli Sehun saat ia mendengar pernyataan Sehun tadi.

"hiks hiks" Kai meresponnya dengan tangisan.

"saranghae Kai, jeongmal saranghae" ucap Sehun lagi lalu memeluk Kai. kai membalas pelukan Sehun. Ia rasa, pelukan Sehun begitu nyaman.

Kai memeluk erat Sehun. Tangisannya semakin pecah. Sehun merubah posisi mereka menjadi menyamping. Setelah berhenti menangis, Kai melepaskan pelukannya.

"apa kau mau?" Tanya Sehun pada Kai.

"m-maaf, aku tak bisa" apa artinya Sehun ditolak? Sehun lalu bangun dan duduk.

"aku tahu Kai, kau sama sekali tak mempunyai perasaan padaku, tapi kenapa kau tak mencoba untuk belajar mencintaiku? Sesulit itukah? Kai, aku tak akan pernah melepasmu begitu saja, aku sangat yakin, kau pasti akan jadi milikku, aku tak peduli kau akan menikah dengan siapa, intinya, jika kau akan menikah dengan seseorang, aku tak segan-segan membatalkan pernikahanmu itu, aku memang jahat, aku tak akan pernah melepas apa yang sudah ku klaim menjadi milikkku"

Kai menatap tak percaya Sehun, bagaimana ia bisa mengatakan hal seperti itu?

"apa kau tak membiarkan aku hidup bahagia?" Kai mencoba bertanya pada Sehun.

"hidupmu tak akan pernah bahagia jika kau tak menikah denganku Kai, ingat itu!" setelah mengucapkan itu, Sehun meninggalkan Kai lalu ia menuju kamar mandi.

**KAI POV**

"Tuhan , apakah dosaku padamu begitu besar, sehingga kau memberiku cobaan yang begitu berat? Kenapa kau tak pernah mengizinkanku hidup bahagia. Aku ingin menikah dengan orang yang kucintai dan mencintaiku dengan tulus, bukan menikah atas dasar paksaan. Jika Sehun jodohku, maka buat aku mencintainya tuhan. Dan jika Sehun bukan jodohku, kumohon buat dia agar tak mencintaiku"

Aku berbicara sendiri sambil menikmati pemandangan kota seoul lewat balkon. Aku teringat dengan Luhan hyung. Pasti ia sedang mengkhawatirkanku. Aku ingin menikah dengannya, namun, kenapa hyungku juga mencintainya, dan kenapa eomma malah akan menjodohkan Minseok hyung dengan Luhan Hyung? Apa aku harus melepas Luhan hyung dan belajar mencintai Sehun? Tapi aku sungguh tak bisa, aku sudah menyukai Luhan hyung kurang lebih 6 tahun.

"Kai?" aku menoleh, mendapati Sehun yang memakai kaos dan rambut basah yang acak-acakan. Setahuku Sehun tak membawa satu pakaianpun.

"mandilah, aku sudah menyiapkan baju untukmu, dan setelah itu kita makan" aku hanya mengangguk. Aku sangat suka dengan Sehun yang begitu perhatian.

_**TBC/END/DELETE ?**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**WARNING!**_

_**Cerita pasaran, ga menarik! juga ga menerima bashing! OOC, BL, judul sama cerita ga nyambung haha :p**_

_**Hun seme! Kai uke!**_

**Don't Like Don't Read Okay?**

**Chapter 3**

**~~~HAPPY READING~~~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**AUTHOR POV**

Setelah mandi, Kai lalu mengenakan baju yang sudah disiapkan Sehun. Kai lalu duduk di pinggir ranjang. Menatap langit-langit kamar hotel.

**CKLEK!**

Pintu terbuka, tampaklah Sehun dengan membawa 2 piring berisi makanan.

"ini makanlah dulu" Sehun menyodorkan piring yang berisi nasi dan ayam goreng kesukaan Kai.

kai menerimanya, namun tak ia makan. Kai menatap kosong makanan yang diberi Sehun untuknya.

"Kai, makanlah" perintah Sehun, karena Kai hanya memandangi makanannya. Kai tetap tak bergeming. Sehun akhirnya menaruh piringnya di nakas. Lalu merebut piring Kai dan menyuapkannya pada Kai.

"Kai, aaa~~~" Kai tersentak.

"eh, a-aku bisa m-makan sendiri" jawab Kai terbata.

"tidak! Ayo makan! Ingat, selama kau bersamaku, kau harus patuh terhadapku, tak boleh menolak, arra?" ucap Sehun. Kaipun membuka mulutnya dan menerima suapan dari Sehun.

"istri pintar!" Kai melotot dengan perkataan Sehun.

"mwo? Istri?" Tanya Kai tidak terima.

"ne, waeyo?" Tanya Sehun pada Kai yang sedang kesal.

"kau bilang aku ini istrimu? Kau terlalu berharap Hun, dan untuk apa aku harus patuh terhadapmu, bahkan kau saja bukan siapa-siapaku" Sehun menyuapkan nasinya ke dalam mulutnya sendiri. Itu artinya, mereka makan dalam satu piring.

"jadi kau tak mau kalau suatu saat nanti akulah suamimu?" Kai menatap Sehun tak suka.

"harus berapa kali aku mengatakan ini kepadamu, aku tak mau menikah denganmu, aku hanya ingin menikah dengan Luhan hyung" Sehun masih santai mendengar ucapan Kai.

"kau yakin sekali kalau Luhan hyung itu jodohmu?" Kai terdiam. Benar juga yang dikatakan Sehun. Ia dan Luhan memang saling mencintai, tapi belum tentu juga Luhan itu jodohnya.

Sehun makin menyeringai karena tidak ada respon dari Kai.

TES

"hiks hiks" Kai tiba-tiba menangis, membuat Sehun bingung.

"Kai, gwaenchana?" Tanya Sehun khawatir.

"hiks hiks" Sehun tak tahan melihat Kai yang menitikkan air mata. Sehun menaruh piringnya di nakas. Ia merengkuh tubuh Kai, memeluknya dengan lembut.

"uljima" ucap Sehun sambil mengusap punggung Kai. kai semakin membenamkan wajahnya di dada bidang Sehun.

"hiks hiks" isakan itu terdengar lagi. Sehun sangat mencintai Kai, ia sangat sakit saat melihat Kai menangis. Dikecupnya dahi Kai lama.

"Sehun hiks hiks" ucap Kai dan mencakar punggung Sehun. Sehun meringis kesakitan akibat cakaran Kai.

Kai kemudian melepaskan pelukannya pada Sehun.

"hiks hiks" Kai masih tetap menangis. Sehun mengulurkan ibu jarinya untuk mengusap lelehan air mata Kai.

"uljima baby" Kaipun menuruti ucapan Sehun, kai berhenti menangis, namun masih sesenggukan.

"uljima" ucap Sehun lagi dan mencium mata Kai secara bergiliran.

"sekarang, makan lagi ne?" Kai mengangguk. Sehun lalu mengambil piringnya kembali dan menyuapkannya pada Kai.

.

.

.

.

.

** Oh's Family House**

"eomma, Kai dimana, dan kenapa nomornya tidak aktif?" Tanya Luhan pada eommanya-Tao.

"dia bersama Sehun 'kan?" Tao malah bertanya balik pada anaknya.

"aisshh eomma, nomor Sehunpun tidak aktif" Luhan mempoutkan bibirnya layaknya yeoja. Taopun sering tak percaya, kalau anaknya itu seme sejati.

"kau ini kenapa sih? Kai 'kan hanya bersama Sehun, kenapa kau begitu khawatir padanya huh?"

Luhan menghela nafasnya kasar.

"dia kekasihku eomma, tentu aku khawatir, apalagi Sehun juga menyukai Kai" Tao hanya mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya.

"lalu?"

"aigoo, aku takut Sehun mengambilnya dariku"

"Lu, dengarkan eomma ne?" Luhan hanya mengangguk.

"kau mau pilih yang mana, menikah dengan Kai atau dengan Minseok?" Luhan memutar bola matanya malas. Itu pertanyaan paling mudah menurutnya.

"jelas Kailah eomma"

"apa alasannya?"

"karena aku mencintainya, eung.. eomma, apa eomma setuju kalau aku melamar Kai?" Tanya Luhan hati-hati.

"eomma sih setuju-setuju saja, tapi eomma tak tahu dengan appamu, entahlah, dia setuju atau tidak"

"eomma, apa ahjusi dan ahjuma Kim sudah pulang?" Tanya Luhan pada eommanya.

"belum, wae?" Luhan dengan cepat keluar dari kamarnya sambil memegangi perutnya yang masih sakit.

"hei, kau mau kemana?" Luhan mengabaikan teriakan eommanya.

**LUHAN POV**

Aku segera berlari menuju bawah sambil memegangi perutku yang masih sakit. Kemudian aku masuk ke dalam kamar tidur khusus tamu, aku melihat appa, Yixing ahjuma, Joonmyeon ahjusi, dan Minseok yang masih belum sadar. Aku menghampiri appaku dan berbisik-bisik di telinganya. Appa menyetujui ucapanku, aku dan appa keluar dari kamar tersebut.

"kau mau bicara penting apa?" Tanya appa padaku saat kami sudah berada di depan rumah.

"appa setuju tak kalau aku menikahi Kai?" aku bertanya pada appaku.

"lalu Minseok?" appa malah bertanya balik padaku, membuatku dongkol sendiri.

"appa, aku sungguh tak mencintainya, aku hanya ingin menikah dengan didasari cinta, bukan karena paksaan, dan aku hanya mencintai Kai, kekasihku, appa kumohon" aku memohon-mohon pada aapaku, kulihat beliau tampak berfikir. Aku berdoa semoga appa menyetujuinya.

"baiklah, tapi kau juga harus bilang ini baik-baik pada orang tua Kai dan juga Minseok, terlebih pada Minseok, apa dia bisa menerimanya apa tidak, karena sebenarnya perjodohan ini yang menginginkan Minseok dan eomma Minseok" ucap appaku sambil berlalu pergi ke dalam.

"Luhan" ada yang memanggilku, kutolehkn kepalaku ke arah orang yang memanggilku. Yixing ahjuma ternyata yang memanggilku. Dia mendekat menghampiriku.

"Minseok memanggilmu" ucapnya, eh Minseok memanggilku? Untuk apa?

"kalau boleh tahu, ada apa Minseok memanggilku ahjuma?" tanyaku pada Yixing ahjuma.

"ahjuma tidak tahu, sepertinya ini sangat penting" jawabnya.

"arraseo ahjuma, Luhan masuk dulu" Yixing ahjuma mengangguk sambil tersenyum. Aku melihat appa dan Joonmyeon ahjusi yang sedang duduk di sofa ruang tamu.

Aku melewati mereka dan berjalan menuju kamar tamu.

**CKLEK!**

Kubuka pintu kamar itu. Terlihatlah Minseok yang sedang duduk dipinggir ranjang. Akupun mendekat ke arahnya.

"Luhan" panggilnya.

"ne?" jawabku canggung.

"apa kau benar-benar mencintai dongsaengku? Kim Kai?" tanyanya dengan suara yang sangat lemah.

"ne, aku sangat sangat mencintainya" jawabku mantap.

"ne aku tahu. Eung Lu, jika kau sangat sangat mencintai Kai, nikahilah dia, tadi aku sudah bicara pada appa dan eomma, dan mereka menyetujuinya, asalkan kau jangan buat Kai sedih, buat Kai bahagia bersamamu, bersama kau, orang yang dia cintai"

Aku tersenyum mendengar ucapan Minseok.

"apakah kau mau barteman baik padaku?" Tanya Minseok. Aku mengangguk.

"tentu, kau akan jadi kakak iparku, bukankah kau lebih tua dariku?" Minseok tertawa pelan mendengar ucapanku.

"haha ne Lu" jawabnya dan tiba-tiba memelukku.

"pelukan sebelum kau resmi menjadi suami Kai" aku tertawa dan membalas pelukan Minseok.

.

.

.

.

.

**AUTHOR POV**

"Aku ingin pulang Hun" ucap Kai pada Sehun. Mereka sedang menonton drama.

"ini baru satu hari Kai" jawab Sehun sambil menidurkan kepalanya dipaha Kai. Kai rasa, dia seperti menjadi istri Oh Sehun.

"aku bosan di hotel terus, dan kenapa kau menyita ponselku?"Tanya Kai pada Sehun. Ia sangat tak nyaman berposisi dangan kepala Sehun yang terbaring nyaman dipahanya.

"itu memang harus kulakukan, kau bosan? Bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan?" saran Sehun pada Kai. sebenarnya Sehun juga sangat bosan didalam hotel terus.

"jalan-jalan?" Tanya Kai memastikan.

"ne, kau mau?" Kai mengangguk antusias.

"baiklah, kajja" Sehun segera berdiri dan menarik tangan Kai, sebelumnya ia mematikan TV.

"ya lepaskan! Kau takut sekali kalau aku akan kabur" ucap Kai kesal, pasalnya Sehun menariknya begitu kuat.

Sehun tak mempedulikan ucapan Kai.

"biar terlihat romantis sayang, kau harus ingat, kau harus jadi istriku selama seminggu kedepan, kau tak boleh menolak, jadi kau harus bersikap manis padaku"

Kai mendelik mendengar ucapan Sehun.

"Shireo!" jawab Kai.

"pilih bersikap manis padaku atau aku akan memakanmu?" Tanya Sehun pada Kai dengan seringaian. Kai tentu tahu jelas apa yang dimaksud dengan kata 'memakanmu'.

"ba-baiklah"

Sehun tersenyum lebar dengan jawaban Kai. dia pasrah saja saat Sehun memeluk pinggangnya. Mereka menuju tempat parkir untuk mengambil mobil Sehun yang sudah terparkir disana. Kai lalu duduk disamping Sehun.

"kita mau kemana?" Tanya Kai.

"kau inginnya kemana sayang?" Kai sangat benci dengan panggilan itu.

Menurutnya itu sangat menjijikkan.

"pantai" jawab Kai singkat.

"baiklah kita kesana" Sehun segera menancap gas mobilnya menuju pantai yang dekat dengan hotel.

.

.

.

.

.

** other side**

Luhan dan Minseok sedang menikmati hidangan mereka disebuah restoran. Luhan mentraktir Minseok sebagai bentuk rasa terimakasihnya pada Minseok yang sudah menyetujui hubungannya dengan sang dongsaeng.

"ternyata kau orangnya enak juga" ucap Luhan pada Minseok.

"kau berlebihan" jawab Minseok sambil terkekeh.

"kau beda sekali dengan Kai, Kai itu menurutku sangat keras kepala, sama seperti Sehun" lagi lagi Minseok terkekeh dengan penuturan Luhan.

"ne, Kai sangat keras kepala, aku juga harus sering mengalah saat kami masih kecil hanya karena berebut mainan"

Mereka melanjutkan makan dengan raut wajah bahagia.

"H-hyung" tiba-tiba datang Kai bersama Sehun. Kai matanya sudah berkaca-kaca melihat hyungnya itu bersama kekasihnya. Kai langsung berlari cepat dari restoran itu menuju keluar dimana mobil Sehun terparkir.

"KAI!" teriak Luhan dengan Minseok bersamaan

Luhan segera berlari menyusul Kai, namun dicegah oleh Sehun.

"kau mau kemana hyung?" Tanya Sehun pada Luhan.

"menyusul Kai bodoh!" jawab Luhan kesal.

"untuk apa kau mengejarnya, bukankah sudah ada Minseok yang menemanimu?" Sehun mulai memanas manasi Luhan.

Minseok tak tahu harus berbuat apa pada kakak adik kandung ini.

"sudahlah hyung, kau jangan menyakiti perasaannya, apa kau tak puas hanya memiliki Kai, sampai sampai hyungnya pula kau kencani" Minseok dan Luhan reflek melotot dengan perkataan Sehun, ini salah paham.

"kau salah paham Hun, kita tidak sedang berkencan" jawab Luhan tak terima.

"sudahlah, aku tak mengharapkan kebohongan darimu hyung, selamat berkencan ria, jangan lupa jaga Minseok hyung dengan baik, aku pergi dulu" ucap Sehun lalu pergi dengan tergesa-gesa. Luhan mengepalkan tangannya, dia sangat kesal dengan Sehun, entahlah.

"Lu sudahlah, biar nanti kita bicarakan baik-baik dengan Kai" ucap Minseok menenangkan Luhan yang terlihat sangat marah.

Luhanpun akhirnya duduk kembali bersama Minseok. Nafsu makannya sudah hilang. Diapun mengajak Minseok pulang.

.

.

.

.

.

**SEHUN POV**

Dengan cepat aku menyusul Kai yang sudah ada di dalam mobilku. Aku masuk kedalam mobil mendapati Kai yang menangis sesenggukan.

"Sehun hiks" Kai segera memelukku. Aku balas memeluknya.

"Lulu sudah tak mencintaiku hiks" ucap Kai disela sela pelukannya padaku. See, begitu cintanyakah Kai pada hyungku?

Aku malas dengan Kai yang selalu membicarakan Luhan, apa kau tak tahu Kai, telingaku sangat panas saat kau menyebut namanya.

"Sehun jawab aku!"

"eh j-jawab apa?" tanyaku tak maksud.

"apa Lulu sudah tak mencintaiku?" aku menyeringai dengan pertanyaan Kai yang barusan.

"tentu Luhan hyung sudah tak mencintaimu lagi Kai, kalau dia mencintaimu, tak mungkin 'kan dia mengencani hyungmu sendiri?" aku semakin menyeringai.

"apa aku kurang tampan?" Kai melepaskan pelukannya. Aku terkekeh dengan pertanyaan Kai yang menurutku sangat polos.

"kau memang tak tampan, tapi kau sangat cantik dan manis" kulihat Kai mempoutkan bibirnya.

Begitu menggemaskan.

"apa aku kurang cantik dan manis dibandingkan dengan Minseok hyung?" ah Kai, kenapa kau memberi pertanyaan yang begitu mudah untukku?

"kalau menurutku, jelas kau lebih cantik dan manis melebihi siapapun bahkan hyungmu sendiri, tapi kalau menurut Luhan hyung aku tak tahu"

Kai mengerucutkan bibirnya, apakah dia sedang menggodaku? Aku tak tahan untuk tidak mengecupnya.

CHU~

Aku mengecup bibirnya kilat.

"YAK!" teriak Kai yang membuatku harus menutup telingaku.

"kau menyebalkan" aku tertawa mendengar ucapan kesal dari Kai.

"aku ingin pulang Hun"

"lebih manis lagi yeobo" ucapku menggodanya.

"shireo!"

"ingat perkataanku Kai, kau harus jadi istri manisku selama satu minggu, kenapa kau selalu melupakannya hmm?"

"arra arra, aku ingin pulang Hunnie" aku ingin tertawa sekali melihat Kai yang kesal.

"ne yeobo" aku segera menancap gas mobilku menuju rumah dengan hati yang bahagia.

"bermanja-manjalah denganku" ucapku masih fokus menyetir .

"aku tak mau" jawab Kai acuh. Ah aku memiliki ide.

"pilih bertingkah manis denganku, bermanja-manja denganku, menjadi istri yang baik untukku atau aku akan menambah satu minggu lagi disetiap tolakkanmu agar kau semakin lama menjadi istriku, maksudnya, satu kali kau menolak dan berbuat kasar padaku, aku akan menambah satu minggu lagi kau menjadi istriku, bayangkan saja, berapa banyak kau bertingkah kasar padaku, itu malah akan membuatku senang, karena itu artinya, kau akan lebih lama denganku, pilih yang mana hmm?"

Aku menyeringi setelah mengatakan itu. Aku melihat Kai yang terlihat kaget.

"i-itu pilihan sulit semua" jawabnya.

"tapi kau harus memilih Kim Jongin Kai"

"aku memilih pilihan yang pertama"

"arraseo" semoga saja Kai tak berbohong dan menepati pilihan pertamanya itu.

"Hunnie, aku ngantuk" eh? Aku kaget sekali saat Kai duduk dipangkuanku yang sedang menyetir. Oh tuhan, Kai membuatku tak berkonsentrasi. Tapi ini yang kuinginkan bukan? Kai mengalungkan tangannya dileherku. Aku berdoa semoga cepat sampai hotel, aku tak dapat membayangkan seberapa manjanya Kai nanti. Membayangkannya saja membuatku tersenyum bodoh. Kau membuatku gila Kai! aku melihatnya yang sudah tertidur pulas dengan tangan yang masih mengalung indah dileherku.

**NEXT/END/DELETE? **


	4. Chapter 4

_**WARNING!**_

_**Cerita pasaran, ga menarik! juga ga menerima bashing! OOC, BL, judul sama cerita ga nyambung haha :p**_

_**Hun seme! Kai uke!**_

**Don't Like Don't Read Okay?**

**Chapter 4**

**~~~HAPPY READING~~~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**AUTHOR POV**

Setelah sampai di hotel, Sehun melirik Kai yang masih tertidur dipangkuannya. Sehun hendak membangunkan Kai, namun ia tak tega. Perlahan ia mengangkat tubuh Kai, menggendongnya ala bridal style menuju kamar. Sehun membaringkan tubuh Kai pelan-pelan agar tak membangunkan tidur nyenyaknya.

BRUGH

Setelah membaringkan Kai di ranjang, Sehun hanya terdiam memandangi wajah orang yang sangat dicintainya itu. Ia bingung mau apa. Tak mungkin ia menonton drama sendirian. Bermain game? Itu sangat membosankan. Tak mau menghabiskan banyak waktu untuk berfikir, Sehun dengan cepat naik ke ranjang menyusul Kai tidur. Sehun memposisikan dirinya memeluk Kai dari samping dan membenamkan wajahnya diceruk leher Kai. tak berapa lama, Sehunpun sudah terlelap.

**KAI POV**

S-sesak. Aku bangun dari tidurku mendapati sepasang lengan kekar memelukku erat. Sehun ternyata yang memelukku. Kulihat jam dinding menunjukkan pukul 11 malam. Apakah aku tertidur sangat lama? Kusingkirkan tangan Sehun. Aku duduk dipinggir ranjang.

Kruyuk kruyuk

"aigoo perutku minta diisi" gumamku sambil mengusap-usap perutku.

Apakah di dapur hotel ini menyediakan sayuran untuk dimasak? Aku ingin membuat sup. Ahh aku jadi merindukan sup buatan eommku, tak hanya supnya saja yang aku rindu, aku juga sangat merindukan eomma. Aku beranjak dari dudukku untuk pergi kedapur.

Ku buka kulkas yang ada di dapur itu. Betapa terkejutnya aku, ternyata banyak sekali sayuran dan juga daging ayam.

Aku segera menyiapkan bahan dan alat yang akan kugunakkan untuk memasak sup dan ayam goreng. Terlalu sederhana memang tapi ini cukup buat makan malamku dan Sehun. Kalau dipikir-pikir, aku seperti istrinya saja.

"Tapi kau memang istri satu minggunya Sehun Kai, yah walaupun itu palsu kkk~~~" aku mulai bermonolog ria.

**SEHUN POV**

Aku menggeliatkan badanku. Kutolehkan kesamping, namun tak ada Kai.

"Kemana dia?" tanyaku pada diri sendiri. Aku mencium bau masakan.

"siapa yang memasak? apakah Kai?" aku memutuskan ke dapur. Aku mendapati Kai sedang menggoreng Sesuatu, entahlah apakah itu. Benar-benar uke idaman. Aku menghampirinya, lalu memeluknya dari belakang.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan yeobo?" tanyaku pada Kai dan menghirup aroma tubuhnya yang bikin candu.

"lagi memasak untuk makan malam kita" ucapnya padaku lembut. Aku makin mengaratkan pelukannya pada Kai. aku ingin selalu seperti ini.

"Hunnie, lepaskan, kau sangat menggangguku" ucapnya sedikit kesal. Akupun mengiyakan perintahnya.

Kulepas pelukanku padanya lalu mencium pipinya singkat.

"YAK!" Kai berteriak kesal padaku. Aku hanya menjulurkan lidahku ke arahnya.

"masak yang enak yeobo, aku menunggumu" kulangkahkan kakiku menuju ruang makan. Uhh benar-benar hotel yang mewah. aku duduk di salah satu kursi menunggu Kaiku yang sedang memasak.

***SKIP TIME***

Akhirnya siap sudah masakan Kai. kai mulai menatanya di meja. Kulihat dirinya ikut mendudukkan diri di depanku.

"ini, makanlah" Kai mengambilkan nasi untukku dan menaruhnya tepat dihadapanku. Aku mengambilnya dengan senang hati. Ahh dia benar-benar menepati perkataannya.

"kau juga harus makan yeobo" kataku. Kai hanya mengngguk, lalu mulai mengambil nasi beserta lauknya.

**AUTHOR POV**

Kai dan Sehun memulai acara makan malam mereka.

"Wow masakanmu benar-benar enak yeobo" puji Sehun pada masakan Kai. kai hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum tipis.

'aigoo aku sungguh tak tahan harus berbuat manis pada makhluk menyebalkan ini' batin Kai.

"kenyaaang~" ucap Sehun sambil menepuk-nepuk perutnya.

"Sikat gigi dulu sebelum tidur, aku mau mencuci piring ini" Kai memperingati Sehun untuk menyikat giginya.

"of course yeobo" Sehun melesat menuju kamar mandi.

"ish! Pasti habis ini aku disuruh tidur bersamanya lagi, menyebalkan sekali Oh Sehun itu, aku benar-benar membencinya!"

Setelah mencuci piring, Kai segera menyikat giginya.

"yeobo kau dimana?" teriak Sehun mencari keberadaan Kainya itu.

Kai yang merasa dipanggil cepat-cepat keluar dari kamar mandi.

"untuk apa menca-" Kai lupa, bahwa dia harus berbuat manis pada Sehun. Ia melembutkan lagi suaranya.

"ne Hunnie, kenapa mencariku?" Kai benar-benar ingin mengutuk Sehun saat ini. Keadaan Sehun saat ini topples, hanya menggunakan handuk yang melilit di pinggangnya. Kai memalingkan wajahnya, tidak ingin melihat pemandangan menjijikkan itu di depannya.

"yeobo, kajja ke kamar" ajak Sehun pada Kai.

"m-mwo? Ke kamar? Untuk apa?" tanyanya.

Sehun mendekatkan dirinya pada Kai, membuat Kai merinding.

"membuat baby sayang" bisik Sehun seduktif di telinga Kai. kai dengan cepat mendorong dada Sehun agar menjauh. Berhasil! Kai segera berlari menuju atas, menuju kamar. Sehun mengambil langkah seribu untuk mengejar Kai. kini Kai dan Sehun sudah sampai di kamar. Sehun segera menangkap Kai.

HUP BRUGGHH

Setelah Kai didapatnya, Sehun menjatuhkan Kai ke ranjang.

"KYAAA KAU MAU APA?!" Teriak Kai dan meronta-ronta dalam dekapan Sehun. Tanpa sengaja Kai menendang junior Sehun. Membuat juniornya berdiri dengan tegaknya.

"AWW!" ringisnya. Sehun tampak sangat marah.

"Kau harus bertanggung jawab sayang, tidurkan little Sehunnie, arraseo?"

Sehun mulai mendekatkan bibirnya menuju leher Kai. namun tak jadi saat mendengar isakan dari Kai.

"hiks hiks Hunnie jahat hiks" Sehun bingung harus berbuat apa saat ini. Kainya menangis, dan itu karena dirinya yang hampir memperkosanya.

"Hunnie jahat hiks" Sehun lalu bangun dari menindih Kai. ia lalu duduk dipinggir ranjang dan membantu Kai duduk bersamanya.

"mianhae sayang"

"hiks hiks" Kai masih terisak. Sehun memeluknya lagi.

"maafkan aku ne? sudah malam, lebih baik tidur ne? aku ganti baju dulu" Sehun menghapus air mata yang mengalir dipipi Kai. kai mengangguk. Sehunpun tersenyum. Ia berdiri dan turun ke bawah untuk mengambil baju di ranselnya yang tak diketahui Kai.

Sehun berlari menuju kamar mandi untuk memakai baju tidurnya. Setelah mengenakan baju, iapun menuju atas untuk tidur bersama istri satu minggunya. Sehun mendapati Kai yang belum tidur, Sehunpun menghampirinya.

"kenapa belum tidur hm?" Tanya Sehun lembut pada Kai. kai hanya menggeleng.

"kajja tidur" Sehun membaringkan tubuh Kai perlahan.

Kai hanya menurut. Sehunpun menyusul Kai, ia membaringkan tubuhnya tepat di samping Kai.

"ini adalah pertama kalinya aku tidur dengan namja selain appa, eomma dan hyungku, jadi aku takut, kalau kau akan berbuat seperti tadi padaku, hampir memperkosaku" ucap Kai sambil menatap langit-langit kamar.

"Kai tatap aku" perintah Sehun pada Kai. kaipun menoleh.

"dengarkan baik-baik ne?" Kai mengangguk kecil.

"aku tak akan memperkosamu Kai, tadi itu, aku hanya bermain-main denganmu, aku tak akan berbuat intim sebelum kita menikah, yaa kalau itu jodoh, lagipula kau tak mencintaiku dan kau hanya mencintai hyungku, aku sadar, aku memang egois karena hanya mementingkan diriku sendiri, tapi Kai, aku sungguh tak sanggup jika kau menikah dengan hyungku, maka dari itu, sebelum kau benar-benar dimilikki Luhan hyung, aku ingin bersamamu seminggu ini,

selanjutnya aku akan mencoba melepaskanmu, melupakanmu dari ingtanku, jauh darimu, dan berhenti mencintaimu, meskipun itu sangat mustahil, aku akan mencobanya Kai, mungkin berpura-pura tidak mengenalmu itu lebih baik"

TES

Sehun menitikkan air matanya setelah mengatakan itu. Kai juga kaget mendengar ucapan Sehun.

"Sehun, aku memang tak bisa membalas perasaanmu, aku juga tak pernah memerintah kepadamu untuk berpura-pura tak mengenalku, meskipun nanti aku menikah dengan Luhan hyung, kau tak perlu jauh dariku, karena kita akan menjadi keluarga" jelas Kai.

"Kai, aku sama sekali tak pernah membayangkan kau akan jadi adik iparku, kau orang yang ku cinta menjadi adik iparku, aku tak sanggup melihatmu setiap hari harus bermesra-mesaraan dengan hyungku,

Aku sungguh tak sanggup Kai. sudahlah, kau tidurlah, aku akan tidur di sofa, dan besok kita pulang" sehun beranjak dari ranjang dan membaringkan tubuhnya di sofa kamar.

"sehun" ucap Kai lirih.

.

.

.

.

.

**Keesokan harinya**

Setelah menyelesaikan sarapan, mereka siap-siap untuk pulang. Kai sebenarnya masih ragu untuk pulang. Ia teringat kemarin saat dirinya dan Sehun hendak ke pantai melihat Luhan dan Minseok, itu yang membuatnya ragu. Kai juga takut kalau Luhan menerima perjodohan itu.

"ini ponselmu"

Sehun mengembalikan ponsel Kai yang telah ia sita. Kai menerimanya. Kai piker, hari ini Sehun sangat berbeda, bahkan ia tak berbicara sama sekali pada Kai. saat berbicarapun nadanya sangat datar. Kai benci Sehun yang seperti ini. Sehun melangkahkan kakinya menuju luar hotel dengan Kai yang mengekor di belakangnya. Kai masih bingung, baju siapakah yang ia kenakan. Mereka menuju parkiran. Mereka segera masuk ke dalam mobil.

Sehunpun melajukan mobilnya menuju rumah Kai. selama perjalanan, keheningan menyelimuti Kai dan Sehun. Sehun yang fokus menyetir dan Kai yang memandang jalanan melalui kaca mobil.

'apakah aku begitu jahat padanya, namun aku sama sekali tak mempunyai perasaan pada Sehun, aku mencoba mencintainyapun sama sekali tak membuahkan hasil, maafkan aku Hun, aku tak dapat membalas perasaanmu, semoga kau dapat yang lebih baik dariku' batin Kai.

Tak terasa mereka sampai di rumah Kai. kai segera turun dari mobil Sehun, begitu juga dengan Sehun. Sehun mengekor di belakang Kai. kai dan Sehun sama sama bingung, karena pintu rumah Kai terbuka, itu tandanya ada tamu. Mereka terkejut karena keluarga Kim dan Oh sedang berada di ruang tamu.

"Kai Sehun!" teriak Minseok membuat semua orang yang ada di sana menoleh kearah Kai dan Sehun yang masih di ambang pintu.

"kemarilah" perintah tuan Kim pada mereka berdua. Kai dan Sehunpun mengangguk dan mendudukkan diri mereka masing-masing di sofa yang masih kosong.

"kalian kemana saja eoh? Eomma sangat mengkhawatirkan kalian" ucap Ny Kim. Kai melirik Sehun yang ada disampingnya. Tak ada jawaban dari Sehun bahkan wajahnya sangat datar dan menatap lurus ke depan dengan tataan kosong.

"k-kami hanya berada di apartemen Sehun eomma" Kai tak mungkin mengatakan kalau mereka di hotel. Bisa-bisa mereka curiga.

"apartemen Sehun? Waktu Luhan kesana tidak ada kalian" 'aduh bagaimana ini?' batin Kai.

"eung.. mungkin waktu Luhan hyung ke apartemen Sehun, kami sedang jalan-jalan" mereka yang ada di sana mengangguk mengerti kecuali Kai dan Sehun.

"arraseo, Lu cepat katakan" perintah Joonmyeon pada Luhan. Luhan mengangguk.

"Kai" panggil Luhan pada Kai.

"ne?" jawabnya.

"ku mohon kau jangan salah paham, kemarin aku dan Minseok bukan sedang kencan Kai, aku hanya mentraktirnya sebagai bentuk terima kasihku padanya karena ia telah menyetujui hubunganku padamu,

ku mohon kau harus mengerti Kai" belum ada respon dari Kai. Luhan masih tahu jelas Kai sedang marah dengannya. Ia menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam dan mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku celananya.

"Kai, will you marry me?" Kai kaget saat Luhan memakaikan cincin ke jari manisnya.

GREP

Kai memeluk Luhan erat.

"Yes I will" jawabnya.

Minseok memandang pasangan KaiLu terharu. Ia sangat bahagia melihat senyuman bahagia dari Kai hari ini, Kai mendahuluinya. Sehun diam tak bergeming. Hyungnya sangat beruntung dapat melamar Kai. sehun membayangkan dirinya yang ada di posisi Luhan, ia tersenyum miris, nerbeda dengan orang yang ada disana, tersenyum bahagia.

Kai melepas pelukannya dan beralih menatap Sehun. Ia merasa menjadi orang yang sangat jahat sekarang. Sehun meninggalkan ruangan itu dan pergi keluar.

"appa, eomma, ahjuma, ahjusi, Luhan hyung, Minseok hyung, aku izin keluar dulu, aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu pada Sehun" mereka mengangguk. Kai berlari mengejar Sehun.

"Sehun-a" teriaknya.

"Sehun"

GREP

Kai memeluk Sehun dari belakang.

"ku mohon, jangan membenciku, aku mohon Sehun" kai masih memeluk Sehun. Sehun memutar badannya untuk melihat Kai.

"aku tak akan membencimu, you are not my destiny, cintailah hyungku, mulai sekarang berpura-puralah tak mengenalku, aku juga akan melakukan hal yang sama denganmu, tapi jangan salahkan aku jika suatu saat aku bertindak yang tak seharusnya aku lakukan, kau harus ingat Kai perkataanku saat di hotel" Sehun berjalan gontai menuju mobilnya.

"Sehun maafkan aku" teriak Kai yang pasti tak didengar oleh Sehun.

"hiks hiks maafkan aku Hunnie hiks" Kai menangis sambil menggumamkan kata maaf yang ditujukan untuk Sehun.

"maafkan aku karena aku lebih memilih Luhan hyung daripada kau, karena aku mencintainya, maafkan aku Hunnie, aku tak dapat membalas perasaanmu"

GREP

Luhan menghampiri Kai lalu memeluknya.

"apa yang Sehun lakukan kepadamu hm?" Tanya Luhan pada Kai.

Kai menggeleng.

"baiklah, sekarang masuk ke dalam ne?" ajak Luhan. Merekapun masuk kedalam rumah Kai.

**SEHUN POV**

"Kasian sekali hidupmu Hun. orang yang kau cintai sama sekali tak mencintaimu. Bahkan dia sudah di lamar oleh hyungmu sendiri, Tuhan benar-benar tak adil" aku mulai bermonolog. Aku tak akan pernah membiarkan Kai menikah dengan orang selain diriku. Apakah Kai tak ingat akan ucapanku saat di hotel. Aku tak akan pernah melepas orang yang telah ku klaim menjadi milikku.

Ini benar-benar gila. Apakah Kai tak tahu, cintaku kepadanya sangat besar. Aku sangat mencintainya. Tapi dia? Satu detik untuk mencitaikupun dia tak bisa. Apakah aku begitu jelek? Apakah aku kurang tampan? Apakah aku kurang kaya? Apakah aku kurang sempurna? Arrghh!

"Luhan hyung, kau sangat beruntung, kau sangat beruntung dapat melamar Kai, kau beruntung karena Kai sangat mencintaimu, tapi aku tak akan membiarkan hubunganmu dengan Kai sampai ke jenjang pernikahan"

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Title: It's You Chap 5**

**Author: rizkaapamungkas**

**Main Casts: Kim Jongin, Oh Sehun, Lu Lu han, Kim Minseok**

**Pair: HunKai / HanKai / LuMin**

**Genre: Romance, Yaoi, Boy x Boy, BL**

**Rated: T**

**Length: Chaptered**

_**WARNING!**_

_**BOYS LOVE, OOC, CERITA PASARAN, GAK MENARIK, TIDAK MENERIMA BASHING!**_

_**GAK SUKA PAIRNYA GAK USAH BACA! NO SIDER!**_

_**TYPO BERTEBARAN**_

_**[REPOSTED]**_

**Hun seme! Kai uke!**

_**Don't Like Don't Read Okay?**_

**HAPPY READING**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Prev chap**_

_**SEHUN POV**_

"_Kasian sekali hidupmu Hun. orang yang kau cintai sama sekali tak mencintaimu. Bahkan dia sudah di lamar oleh hyungmu sendiri, Tuhan benar-benar tak adil" aku mulai bermonolog. Aku tak akan pernah membiarkan Kai menikah dengan orang selain diriku. Apakah Kai tak ingat akan ucapanku saat di hotel. Aku tak akan pernah melepas orang yang telah ku klaim menjadi milikku._

_Ini benar-benar gila. Apakah Kai tak tahu, cintaku kepadanya sangat besar. Aku sangat mencintainya. Tapi dia? Satu detik untuk mencitaikupun dia tak bisa. Apakah aku begitu jelek? Apakah aku kurang tampan? Apakah aku kurang kaya? Apakah aku kurang sempurna? Arrghh!_

"_Luhan hyung, kau sangat beruntung, kau sangat beruntung dapat melamar Kai, kau beruntung karena Kai sangat mencintaimu, tapi aku tak akan membiarkan hubunganmu dengan Kai sampai ke jenjang pernikahan"_

**Chapter 5**

**AUTHOR POV**

Keluarga Kim dan keluarga Oh tampak sedang berkumpul di ruang tengah, tanpa ada Sehun tentunya.

"Bagaimana kalau nanti malam kita adakan makan malam bersama?" usul Kim Joonmyeon. Tampak semuanya mengangguk dengan ide Tn. Kim itu.

"bagaimana kalau acara makan malam bersamanya diadakan di rumah keluarga Oh?" usul Joonmyeon lagi.

"tidak buruk" jawab Oh Yifan.

"baiklah, untuk urusan memasak, biar uke uke kita saja yang melakukannya" ucap Joonmyeon sambil menyeringai kecil.

"YAK! SHIREO!" tolak Kyungsoo mentah-mentah.

"kau tahu sendiri 'kan, bahwa bangsa-bangsa seme sejati seperti kita-kita ini tak pandai dalam urusan dapur?"

Tanya Joonmyeon pada Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo mengangguk, lalu mempoutkan bibirnya lucu.

"sudahlah Kyung, lagipula ada 4 uke di sini" ucap Tao.

"iya eomma, nanti Kai bantu juga kok" ucap Kai yang daritadi hanya terdiam.

"Minseok juga mau bantu, eomma" Kyungsoo dan Tao tersenyum mendengar ucapan Kai dan Minseok.

"Jonginnie bisa memasak?"

Tanya Luhan pada Kai.

"aku sangat pandai dalam hal memasak hyung, ya 'kan eomma?" jawab Kai dan bertanya pada eommanya. Kyungsoo hanya meresponnya dengan kekehan.

"kau sangat menggemaskan yeobo"

CHU~

Luhan mencuri ciuman singkat di bibir Kai.

"YAK!" Kai mendengus sebal.

"kalian kalau mau mesra-mesraan jangan di sini, membuat iri saja" ucap Tao pada pasangan HanKai.

"eomma iri? Appa, sana goda eomma!" Luhan memerintah Yifan untuk menggoda Tao. Yifan hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat kelakuan anak dan istrinya itu.

*SKIP TIME*

Keluarga Oh dan keluarga Kim telah sampai di rumah keluarga Oh setelah berbelanja beberapa daging dan sayuran yang akan dimasak untuk makan malam nanti. Mereka segera turun dari mobil dan langsung menuju dapur.

"yeobo, perlu bantuan?" Tanya Luhan pada Kai.

"tidak hyung" jawab Kai sambil membawa beberapa bahan makanan.

"kau yakin?" Tanya Luhan memastikan. Kai hanya mengangguk. Luhan pun berjalan mengekor di belakang Kai.

"Lu kemari, kita nonton blue film bersama" ajak Yifan sang appa pada Luhan. Di sana hanya ada Yifan dan Joonmyeon sebelum Luhan memutuskan untuk bergabung bersama mereka.

** KITCHEN**

"Kai, tolong potong wortelnya ne?" perintah Tao pada Kai.

"ne eomma" jawab Kai. Sekarang ia memanggil Tao dan Yifan dengan sebutan appa dan eomma.

"eomma, Sehun di mana?" Tanya Kai pada Tao.

"entahlah, coba kau periksa di kamarnya, apakah ada dia atau tidak"

"baik eomma"

Kai segera menuju lantai 2 di mana letak kamar tidur Sehun. Ia sempat kaget ketika melewati ruang tengah, ia melihat appa, calon mertua dan calon suaminya sedang menonton blue film. Mereka sangat serius sekali, sampai tak menyadari keberadaannya. Kai tak peduli, dan melanjutkannya menuju kamar tidur Sehun.

"Sehun-a?" panggil Kai sambil mengetuk pintu kamarnya. Tak ada jawaban dari sang pemilik kamar.

Ia memutuskan untuk masuk saja ke dalam kamar itu.

KRIEETT

Pintunya tak dikunci. Ia segera masuk ke dalamnya. Dia terkejut mendapati Sehun terkapar di lantai kamarnya dengan darah disekitar lantai tersebut.

"SEHUN-A!" teriak Kai dan langsung menghampiri Sehun.

"Sehun hiks hiks ap-apa yang k-kau lakukan hiks" Kai menangis histeris saat melihat pergelangan tangan Sehun yang disayatnya sampai membentuk nama dirinya dan Sehun.

Tangan kanan Sehun membentuk sebuah nama 'KIM KAI' sedangkan tangan kirinya membentuk nama dirinya sendiri 'OH SEHUN'.

"Sehun ba-bangun hiks hiks" Kai mengguncang tubuh Sehun dengan keras.

Perlahan Sehun membuka matanya.

"Kai, kenapa menangis?" Tanya Sehun pada Kai, suaranya begitu lemah, bahkan wajahnya benar-benar pucat sekarang.

"Sehun apa yang kau lakukan hiks" Kai masih belum berhenti menangis. Ia memeluk Sehun erat. Ia sadar bahwa Sehun benar-benar mencintainya.

CHU~

Sehun mencium bibir Kai lembut. Penuh cinta dan perasaan. Sangat lama mereka berciuman. Sehun mulai melumat kecil bibir tebal Kai, bahkan sekarang Kai mengalungkan tangannya di leher Sehun.

"KAI SEHUN!" teriak Kyungsoo dan Tao bersamaan. Sedangkan Minseok, Luhan, Yifan dan Joonmyeon menatap mereka tak percaya.

Terutama Luhan, ia benar-benar tak pernah kepikiran bahwa Kai akan setega itu berciuman dengan Sehun dibelakangnya.

"KAI!" Luhan mengepalkan tangannya erat. Ia benar-benar marah pada sosok tunangannya saat ini.

"Lulu" Kai beralih menatap Luhan dengan pandangan yang mengisyaratkan 'ini-bukan-seperti-yang-kau-maksud'.

"Kai, saranghae" Sehun mengucapkan kata itu sambil mengecup tangan Kai dan setelahnya dia tak sadarkan diri dipelukan Kai. luhan segera meninggalkan tempat itu. Kai juga merasa bersalah dengan Luhan. Yifan dan Joonmyeon segera memindahkan Sehun ke ranjangnya yang lebih layak.

"kalian mau kemana? Kenapa Sehun tak diobati lukanya?" Kai bingung karena semua orang yang ada di sana satu persatu keluar dari kamar Sehun.

Apa begitu tak pedulinya mereka pada Sehun? Kai memang sangat membenci Sehun, tapi ia lebih membenci dirinya yang sama sekali tak bisa mencintai Sehun. Melihat Sehun yang terbaring tak berdaya di ranjang membuatnya tak tega. Apakah harus ia yang mengobati luka sayatan itu?

"Sehun-a, tunggu sebentar ne, aku mau cari obat dulu untuk lukamu" ucap Kai pada Sehun.

GREP

Kai kaget saat Sehun menahan tangannya.

"kau mau kemana Kai?" tanyanya pada Kai.

"aku mau cari obat untuk lukamu, Hun" jawab Kai.

"aku tak butuh itu semua, aku hanya butuh kau"

"tapi lukamu, Hun" Kai sungguh sangat khawatir dengan keadaan Sehun.

"sesakit apapun lukaku, aku dapat menahannya. Tetapi sakit saat kau menerima lamaran Luhan hyung, aku tak dapat menahannya Kai, mencoba untuk melupakanmu, itu membuatku tertekan, kenapa orang yang kau cintai bukan diriku Kai, kenapa harus Luhan hyung? Kenapa Kai! apakah aku harus lenyap dari dunia ini agar aku dapat melupakanmu?" Kai bingung harus merespon apa. Dalam situasi seperti ini, bukan Sehun saja yang merasa tertekan. Dirinya juga sangat tertekan.

"Kai, jawab aku!" perintah Sehun pada Kai, karena daritadi Kai hanya diam sambil menunduk.

"Hun, aku mohon lupakan aku, kumohon Hun, aku sudah membuat keputusan untuk menikah dengan Luhan hyung, kumohon lupakan aku, aku yakin kau akan dapat yang lebih baik dariku, kumohon Hun" Kai memohon-mohon pada Sehun yang menatapnya sendu. Kini giliran Sehun yang tak merespon ucapan Kai.

"Hun, kau mau kemana?" Tanya Kai pada Sehun yang beranjak dari ranjangnya. Sehun berjalan sempoyongan keluar dari kamarnya. Sehun sama sekali tak merespon Kai. Kai ingin mengejar Sehun, tapi ia pikir, paling Sehun akan turun kebawah mengambil makan ataupun minum, sehingga Kai tak jadi mengejarnya. Kai sedikit merapikan ranjang Sehun yang terlihat berantakan. Ia mendekati lantai yang dipenuhi darah Sehun. Ia tersenyum getir membayangkan betapa cintanya Sehun kepada dirinya.

Kai memandangi darah itu yang berangsur-angsur mengering.

"Kai?" tiba-tiba Luhan masuk ke dalam kamar Sehun. Kai tersentak dari lamunannya.

"ne hyung?" jawabnya sambil berdiri menghadap kearah Luhan.

"aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu padamu, aku ingin kau menjawabnya dengan jujur" ucap Luhan yang tentu membuat Kai bingung sekaligus takut.

"apa kau mencintai Sehun?"

DEG

Pertanyaan seperti inilah yang tak ingin Kai dengar. Kai sangat membencinya, entahlah.

"jika kau mencintai Sehun, aku rela melepasmu dan aku akan segera menikahi Minseok"

Kai ingin menangis sekali dengan perkataan yang keluar dari mulut Luhan.

"aku hanya mencintaimu, hyung" jawab Kai lirih sambil menunduk, ia tak berani menatap wajah tampan Luhannya.

"kau mencintaiku? Bukankah kau lebih mencintai Sehun daripadaku? Jawab dengan jujur Kim Kai!" Luhan semakin meninggikkan volume suaranya. Ia benar-benar marah dengan Kai sekarang. Bagaimana Luhan tak marah?

Saat Kai sudah resmi menjadi tunangannya, ia malah barciuman panas dengan sang adik. Parahnya lagi, sang adik begitu mencintai sosok tunangannya.

"Lu"

"jangan mendekat!" ucap Luhan cepat saat Kai hendak memeluk dirinya.

"aku sangat mencintaimu Lu, aku tak pernah mencintai Sehun barang satu detik pun, kumohon, percayalah padaku" Kai mencoba menjelaskannya pada Luhan, ia tak ingin tunangannya pergi meninggalkannya. Ia sangat mencintainya.

"Lalu apa arti ciuman panas itu huh?"

"Sehun yang melakukannya-"

"dan kau menikmatinya?" Luhan dengan cepat memotong ucapan Kai. Kai dengan segera menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kau melakukannya dengan sadar Kai, bahkan tak segan-segan kau mengalungkan tangannya di leher Sehun" Kai bungkam. Ia tak dapat lagi beralasan. Ia memang melakukannya dengan sadar dan ia pun menikmatinya.

Betapa kejamnya ia mempermainkan perasaan Luhan. Ia mengaku salah.

BRAKK

Luhan menutup pintu kamar Sehun dengan kasar dan pergi. Tanpa sadar Kai meneteskan air matanya. Kenapa hidupnya sesulit ini? Ia butuh sandaran dari orang yang ia cintai dan sayangi. Kai mengusap air matanya kasar dan pergi untuk mencari eommanya. Hanya eommanyalah yang membuatnya tenang.

Kai melihat eommanya yang sedang mengiris sesuatu di dapur. Kai memeluknya dari belakang.

"eomma" ucapnya sambil mengeratkan pelukannya pada eommanya itu.

"Ne Kai, waeyo?" Kyungsoo membalikkan badannya menghadap kearah anaknya yang bisa dibilang manja.

"Eomma, ayo duduk"

Kai menarik pergelangan tangan Kyungsoo untuk mengikuti dirinya yang hendak duduk di ruang makan keluarga Oh.

"Eomma, mereka dimana?" Tanya Kai pada Kyungsoo saat mereka sudah mendudukkan dirinya di kursi.

"Tao-ssi sedang mandi, kalau appamu dan Yifan sedang menonton" jawab Kyungsoo.

"Lalu Minseok hyung, Luhan hyung dan Sehun dimana?" Tanya Kai heran.

"Eung.. mianhae Kai, eomma tidak tahu" jawab Kyungsoo sedih.

"eomma, apakah Luhan hyung mencintaiku?" Tanya Kai pada Kyungsoo yang bingung sendiri dengan pertanyaan anaknya. Lalu Kyungsoo terkekeh dengan pertanyaan Kai.

"Tentu sayang, Luhan sangat mencintaimu" jawab Kyungsoo meyakinkan Kai.

"Apa eomma tak berbohong?" Kyungsoo menggeleng cepat.

"Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu Kai? apakah kau meragukan Luhan?" Kai mengangguk.

"Aku pikir Luhan hyung lebih mencintai Minseok hyung daripada aku eomma" jawab Kai sambil menunduk.

"Kai sayang" Kyungsoo mengangkat dagu Kai agar menghadap dirinya.

"Kau tak boleh meragukan cinta Luhan ne, bukankah ia pernah menolak saat akan dijodohkan dengan Minseok, dan memilih untuk menikahimu, itu berarti ia memang sangat mencintaimu Kai, arraseo?"

"Tapi eomma, a-aku takut Luhan hyung akan pergi meninggalkanku dan berpaling pada Minseok hyung" Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak sayang, kau harus percaya pada eomma bahwa Luhan hanya mencintai Kai seorang" Kai akhirnya mengangguk.

.

.

.

.

.

**LUHAN POV**

Aku benar-benar kecewa dengan Kai. kenapa dia begitu meragukan cintaku?

"Lu?" aku menoleh untuk memastikan siapa yang memanggilku. Aku tersenyum, Minseoklah yang memanggilku.

"Ne?" balasku.

"bolehkah aku duduk disini?" tanyanya menepuk-nepuk rerumputan di sampingku. Aku mengangguk. Minseok pun mulai mendudukkan dirinya tepat disebelahku.

"Apakah ada masalah? sepertinya wajahmu terlihat begitu kesal" ucapan Minseok benar sekali. Aku memang sedang kesal dengan sang adik yang duduk tepat disebelahku.

"ne" jawabku singkat padat dan jelas.

"Boleh kau ceritakan apa masalahmu? Barangkali aku dapat membantumu" mungkin bercerita dengan Minseok akan mengurangi kekesalanku terhadap Kai.

"baiklah, aku sangat kesal dengan Kai" ucapku memulai pembicaraan.

"Gara-gara dia berciuman dengan Sehun?" tanyanya, aku mengangguk.

"Sudahlah, mungkin Sehun yang memulainya lebih dulu"

"Tapi kenapa tak Kai tolak, malah dia menikmatinya?" nada bicaraku sudah mulai meninggi kalau sudah teringat dengan adegan ciuman menjijikkan Sehun dan Kai. Aku muak sekali kalau harus mengingatnya. Itu membuat dadaku sesak.

"Mungkin agar membuat Sehun baikan, Lu" aku menampik parnyataan Minseok.

"Apa harus dengan berciuman panas seperti ARRGHH" Aku mengusap wajahku kasar.

"Lu, tenanglah" Minseok mendekatiku dan mengusap lembut punggungku agar membuatku tenang.

"Percayalah Lu, Kai bukan tipe orang yang suka menyakiti orang yang dicintainya, dia tipe orang yang sangat setia" Minseok masih mengusap punggungku dengan tempo yang lambat dan penuh perasaan. Aku nyaman ada di dekatnya. Tapi bukan berarti aku sudah mulai jatuh cinta kepadanya. Ingat! Aku masih sangat mencintai Kai.

"Aku harus memanggilmu apa?" tanyaku pada Minseok. Aku ingin memanggilnya dengan hyung, tapi itu terdengar sangat aneh.

"Panggil aku hyung! Bukankah kau lebih muda dariku satu bulan?" aku terkekeh dengan ucapan Minseok.

"Hyung? Hahahaha" aku tertawa dengan keras.

Kulihat Minseok menampilkan wajah yang menyiratkan akan kebingungan.

"Kenapa kau ketawa? Apa ada yang lucu?" aku perlahan berhenti tertawa.

"Kau lucu, kita hanya beda satu bulan, dan untuk apa aku harus memanggilmu hyung, itu terdengar sangat aneh Seokkie" Minseok mempoutkan bibirnya lucu.

"Yak! Kau menyebalkan! Panggil aku hyung!"

"Arraseo h-hyung" jawabku tergagap karena sedang menahan ketawa.

"Good"

"Hyung?" panggilku.  
>"Ne, waeyo?" jawabnya.<p>

"Apa kau mempunyai kekasih?" tanyaku pada Minseok hyung.

Dia menggeleng lemah. Wajahnya berubah menjadi sedih. Apakah aku salah menanyakan seperti tadi? Maafkan aku hyung.

"Hyung gwaenchana?" tanyaku khawatir.

"Ne, aku tak apa-apa Lu" aku tak percaya Kalau Minseok hyung baik-baik saja.

"Hyung maafkan aku"

Minseok hyung menatapku heran.

"Maaf? Untuk apa, bukankah kau sama sekali tak memiliki salah padaku?"

"Maaf karena aku tak dapat membalas perasaanmu, hyung, jeongmal mianhae" aku memegang tangan Minseok hyung. Menatapnya memohon agar ia dapat memaafkanku. Aku harap ia memaafkanku, semoga saja.

"Hiks.." aku segera menatap Minseok hyung. Betapa kagetnya aku melihat ia meneteskan cairan bening dari matanya.

"Lu hiks"

"Ne hyung?"

"Kumohon jangan pernah katakan itu lagi" Minseok hyung mengusap air matanya kasar.

"Mengatakan apa hyung?" tanyaku tak tahu.

"Mengatakan bahwa kau tak dapat membalas perasaanku hiks" Minseok hyung kembali meneteskan air matanya lagi. Aku sangat bersalah padanya.

"Mianhae hyung"

"Ne, A-aku m-mencintaimu hiks"

Aku tak tahan untuk tidak memeluknya. Betapa baiknya ia, dengan mudahnya ia memaafkanku.

"A-aku t-takut" aku semakin mendekapnya erat.

"A-aku takut aku s-semakin m-mencintaimu Lu hiks, aku takut hiks" aku tak tahan dengan ucapan yang keluar dari mulut Minseok hyung. Kutempelkan bibirku dengan bibirnya. Aku menciumnya dengan lembut. Minseok menangis semakin kencang.

Tapi aku sangat yakin bahwa ia begitu menikmati ciuman ini.

"A-aku mmphht i-ingin selalu mmpht seperti ini AKH.." ucapnya disela-sela ciuman kami. Aku melesakkan lidahku didalam gua hangatnya, sebelumnya aku menggigit bibirnya.

**KAI POV**

Aku mencengkeram dadaku kuat. Apakah sesakit ini saat Luhan hyung melihatku berciuman dengan Sehun. Apakah benar Luhan hyung sudah tak mencintaiku lagi? Seharusnya aku tak melihat mereka berciuman di halaman belakang. Karena ini akan membuatku membenci keduanya.

TES

Dasar Kai cengeng! Aku merutuki diriku yang begitu cengeng.

"Hiks S-sehun hiks"

DEG

Apa yang baru tadi kuucapkan? Sehun? Entahlah, disaat seperti ini, aku membutuhkan dirinya. Aku membutuhkan sandarannya. Aku membutuhkan pelukannya yang akan membuatku tenang.

"Sehun kau dimana hiks" aku terjatuh, kakiku begitu lemas hanya untuk menopang tubuhku. Aku menangis dalam diam sambil memeluk lututku erat.

"S-sehunn.."

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_

_**Maaf yah riz baru update, Ugh ini gara-gara UAS sialan itu dan ffn yag kagak bisa diakses di laptop Riz :3 okay Review ditunggu **_______


	6. Chapter 6

**Title: It's You Chap 6**

**Author: rizkaapamungkas**

**Main Casts: Kim Jongin, Oh Sehun, Lu Lu han, Kim Minseok**

**Pair: HunKai / HanKai / LuMin**

**Genre: Romance, Yaoi, Boy x Boy, BL**

**Rated: T**

**Length: Chaptered**

_**WARNING!**_

_**BOYS LOVE, OOC, CERITA PASARAN, GAK MENARIK, TIDAK MENERIMA BASHING!**_

_**GAK SUKA PAIRNYA GAK USAH BACA! NO SIDER!**_

_**TYPO BERTEBARAN**_

_**Di Chapter kemaren ada yg bingung karena eomma Kai itu Kyungsoo, padahal sebelumnya Yixing :3 Riz minta maaf, karena di ff Riz yg satunya (Lonely yg belum dipublish)itueommanya Kai Kyungsoo, jadi Riz lupa, reflek aja gitu ngetiknya :3 Jeongmal mianhae**_

**Hun seme! Kai uke!**

_**Don't Like Don't Read Okay?**_

**Happy Reading**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Prev Chap**_

_**KAI POV**_

_Aku mencengkeram dadaku kuat. Apakah sesakit ini saat Luhan hyung melihatku berciuman dengan Sehun. Apakah benar Luhan hyung sudah tak mencintaiku lagi? Seharusnya aku tak melihat mereka berciuman di halaman belakang. Karena ini akan membuatku membenci keduanya._

_TES_

_Dasar Kai cengeng! Aku merutuki diriku yang begitu cengeng._

"_Hiks S-sehun hiks"_

_DEG_

_Apa yang baru tadi kuucapkan? Sehun? Entahlah, disaat seperti ini, aku membutuhkan dirinya. Aku membutuhkan sandarannya. Aku membutuhkan pelukannya yang akan membuatku tenang._

"_Sehun kau dimana hiks" aku terjatuh, kakiku begitu lemas hanya untuk menopang tubuhku. Aku menangis dalam diam sambil memeluk lututku erat._

"_S-sehunn.."_

**Chapter 6**

**AUTHOR POV**

"Ne Kai"

DEG

Kai melihat Sehun yang sedang melihatnya sambil tersenyum. Kai tertunduk, ia malu tertangkap basah oleh Sehun.

Sehun menghampiri Kai lalu membantu Kai berdiri. Kai langsung memeluk Sehun erat-erat seakan-akan tak ingin membiarkan Sehun meninggalkan dirinya. Sehun yang bingung hanya memeluk balik Kai lalu mengusap punggung sempit orang yang dicintainya. Kai melepas pelukannya lalu menatap Sehun sedih. Matanya hendak mengeluarkan air mata lagi namun Sehun segera mengecup mata itu sayang.

"Kenapa menangis heum?" Tanya Sehun lembut sambil membenarkan letak poni Kai yang begitu berantakan. Kai hanya menggeleng.

"Sehun, kenapa luka sayatan itu tak kau obati? Kenapa kau hanya membiarkannya begitu saja?" Sehun tersenyum.

"Tak akan pernah aku obati, kau tahu sendiri bukan? Luka ini semakin lama juga akan sembuh dengan sendirinya" jawab Sehun.

"Tapi Sehun ji-" CUP

Sehun mengecup singkat bibir Kai bersamaan dengan datangnya Luhan dan Minseok.

Luhan mengepalkan tangannya melihat itu. Luhan buru-buru menghampiri Kai dan menyeret Kai paksa menuju kamarnya. Kai meronta-ronta minta dilepaskan.

"Yak lepaskan tanganku hyung!" Luhan menghiraukan ucapan Kai. ia terus menyeret Kai menuju kamarnya.

Setelah sampai di kamar Luhan, Luhan mengunci pintunya dan melepas tangan Kai begitu saja.

"Aku ingin membatalkan pernikahan kita"

DEG

Kai membelalakkan matanya mendengar pernyataan Luhan.

"Hyung, ini bukan seperti yang kau maksud, aku tak mencintai Sehun, Hyung"

"Sampai kapan kau akan berbohong huh? Kau menghianatiku" jawab Luhan ketus.

"Hyung hiks a-aku mencintaimu hik hiks" Kai menangis tersedu-sedu. Ia sangat mencintai Luhan.

"Lagi-lagi aku melihat Sehun menciumu, namun kau tak pernah menolaknya" ujar Luhan.

"Bukan saja aku yang berciuman dengan sehun, dan itu yang melakukan Sehun, sedangkan kau? Hiks hiks k-kau hiks bahkan hiks m-mencium M-minseok h-hyung" kini giliran Luhan yang membelalakkan matanya tak percaya. Jadi Kai melihatnya saat dirinya sedang berciuman dengan Minseok.

"Arraseo, kita seri"

Setelah mengatakan itu, Luhan meninggalkan Kai begitu saja. Tidak berperasaan, pikir Kai.

Kai kembali menangis. Ia sangat sakit hati pada Luhan. Kenapa Luhan sudah tak bersikap manis lagi kepadanya?

"Kai pabbo Kai pabbo! Hiks hiks"

*SKIP TIME*

Acara makan malam antara keluarga Oh dan keluarga Kim sedang berlangsung. Namun Luhan belum ada. Kai gelisah karena Luhan tak kunjung bergabung. Minseok memandang Kai bersalah karena insiden saat Luhan menciumnya di taman belakang.

TAP TAP TAP

Terdengar suara langkah kaki yang berasal dari tangga. Itu Luhan. Luhan segera bergabung bersama mereka. Kursi yang kosong tinggal satu, yaitu di sebelah Kai. namun Luhan malah menghampiri Sehun.

"Sehun, bisakah kau pindah di sebelah appa?" ingat! Kursi yang tersisa adalah di tengah tengah antara Yifan dan Kai.

Sehun berbinar karena hyungnya menyuruhnya duduk di samping Kai. semuanya yang ada di sana tercengang, kecuali Sehun. Sehun dengan cepat kilat duduk di sampng Kai, sebelumnya memang Sehun duduk di samping Kai, namun appa dan eommanya tak mengijinkannya, jadi dengan terpaksa Sehun duduk di samping Minseok.

'Bahkan untuk menyebut namaku saja dia tak sudi' batin Kai sedih.

"Luhan?" panggil Yifan.

"Ne appa?" jawabnya.

"Kenapa kau tak mau duduk di samping Kai?"

"Oh itu? Aku hanya ingin duduk di samping Seokkie Hyung"

'Mianhae Kai, sebenarnya aku ingin sekali duduk di sampingmu, tapi aku terlalu sakit hati atas perbuatanmu dengan setan yang ada tepat di depanku, yeahh Sehun' batin Luhan. Minseok semakin tidak enak dengan Kai.

"Kai, kau boleh kok bertukar duduk denganku" Minseok menawari Kai.

"Tak apa hyung, aku nyaman di sini" jawab Kai. sehun melirik Kai. ia jelas mengerti keadaan Kai. ia terlihat sedang menahan tangisnya.

"Tidak Kai, ayo bertukar" Kai menggeleng.

"Baiklah, sekarang mari makan" ucap Joonmyeon membuka acara makan-makan itu.

Mereka mulai mengambil makanan.

"Kau lebih suka daging atau sayur?" Tanya Luhan pada Minseok. Kai memandang mereka sedih. Namun ia buru-buru memalingkan wajahnya kearah piringnya, dan mulai mengambil ayam goreng.

"Daging" jawab Minseok. Luhan mengambilkan Geobchang untuk Minseok.

"Gomawo" ucap Minseok.

"Ne" Tao melihat gerak gerik Luhan penuh curiga.

"Apa enak?" Minseok mengangguk.

Kai benar-benar sudah tak tahan dengan kelakuan Luhan. Ia meninggalkan meja makan begitu saja menuju depan halaman rumah keluarga Oh.

"Kai!" panggil Sehun dan mengejar Kai. mereka yang ada di sana menatap tak percaya kepergian Kai.

"Lu, kejar!" perintah Yifan pada anaknya. Mereka menatap Kai khawatir.

"Kejar? Untuk apa? Bukankah sudah ada Sehun?" jawab Luhan dengan ketusnya.

"Sebenarnya kalian kenapa?!" Tanya Joonmyeon marah. Luhan sudah tak berselera lagi untuk makan. Ia beranjak menuju kamarnya.

'ini semua gara-gara aku, andai saja aku tak hadir dalam kehidupan mereka, pasti mereka akan bahagia' batin Minseok.

**SEHUN POV**

Aku mengejar Kai yang tadi meninggalkan meja makan.

"Kai!" panggilku sambil berteriak.

GREP

Aku memeluknya.

"Kau mau kemana heum?" tanyaku.

"Sehun, tolong bawa aku jauh dari sini, ku mohon" Kai memohon-mohon padaku. Membawa Kai pergi? Tidak masalah.

"Baik, kau tunggu di depan, aku mau mengambil kunci mobil dan dompetku" Kai mengangguk.

Aku segera menuju kamarku, aku membawa dua jaket milikku dan dompet yang berisi uang lalu segera menyambar kunci mobil.

"Sehun! Kau mau kemana?" Tanya appa padaku. Aku tak menjawabnya. Aku segera menghampiri Kai yang sudah menungguku.

"Pakai ini!" aku menyodorkan jaketku pada Kai. malam ini pasti akan sangat dingin seperti malam-malam sebelumnya, dan aku tak ingin orang yang kucintai mati kedinginan. Kai mengambil jaketku begitu saja lalu memakainya.

"Cepat masuk" Kai hanya menurut.

Aku segera menjalankan mobilku.

"Kita mau kemana?" Tanya Kai padaku yang masih fokus menyetir.

"Apartemen pribadiku" jawabku.

"Yak! Kurang jauh!" aku terkekeh dengan ucapan Kai. dia sangat menggemaskan.

"Kalau kita honeymoon, aku janji akan membawamu ke tempat yang sangat sangat sangat jauh dari Seoul" ujarku menggodanya.

"aku tak mau menikah denganmu" jawab Kai ketus.

"Kau yakin Luhan hyung masih mencintaimu setelah insiden Luhan hyung mencium hyungmu? Aku jamin seratus persen Luhan hyung sudah tak mencintaimu, bukankah mereka cocok?"

"YAK OH SEHUN!" teriaknya yang membuat telingaku sakit.

"Ne yeobo?"

"Abaikan" hahaha lucu sekali kalau sedang cemberut seperti itu.

Aku kembali fokus pada jalanan.

Akhirnya setelah menghabiskan waktu kurang lebih setengah jam, aku dan Kai sampai juga di apartemen pribadiku.

"Kita sudah sampai, kajja" aku turun dari mobilku, begitu pun dengan Kai. lalu kami masuk ke dalam apartemenku yang berada di lantai 12.

Kai hanya mengekor di belakangku sampai kami sampai di dalam apartemenku.

"Kai, di sini hanya ada satu kamar, kita tidur seranjang berarti" ucapku sambil ber'smirk' ria. Kulihat Kai menatapku tajam.

"Shireo!" oh dia menolaknya ternyata.

"Lalu, kau mau tidur di mana huh?" tanyaku pura-pura sebal.

"Di sini" tunjuknya di salah satu sofa yang ada di dalam apartemenku.

"Kau yakin akan berani tidur di sini? Aku pun yang di kamar sedikit merinding" ujarku menakut-nakuti.

Yeah kalian pasti tahu maksudku 'kan?

"Oh? Benarkah?" tanyanya.

"Ne, dulu ada yang meninggal di sini karena bunuh diri, tepatnya di sofa ini" aku semakin menakut-nakuti Kai.

GREP

See? Kai sekarang memelukku. Haha betapa mudahnya membohongi uke manis seperti Kai.

"S-sehun a-aku takut d-dengan hantu" haha bahkan suaranya terdengar bergetar. Aku balas memeluk Kai erat.

"Kau tak perlu takut, bukankah ada aku?" Kai mengangguk.

"S-sehun, j-jangan di sini" aku mengangguk. Aku membawanya ke dalam kamar tidur.

Kami duduk di pinggir ranjang.

"Sehun, aku ngantuk" ucapnya.

"Tidurlah" aku perlahan membaringkan tubuh Kai.

"Kau tak akan kemana-mana 'kan?" aku terkekeh. Kenapa dia percaya dengan ucapanku huh? Padahal aku tak pandai berbohong.

"Aniya, kajja tidur" aku membaringkan tubuhku di samping Kai.

Aku memeluk pinggang Kai dan dia hanya menurut. Ah betapa indahnya malam ini.

"Saranghae" aku mengecup pelan dahinya.

**AUTHOR POV **

"Lu, kau kenapa huh? Apa kau tak tahu, itu semakin memperburuk hubungan kalian! Aku kecewa padamu!" Minseok marah-marah tak jelas pada Luhan.

"Kau tak tahu betapa sakit hatinya aku dengan kelakuan Kai, Hyung"

"Kau juga tak tahu betapa sakit hatinya Kai padamu. Kalian ini memang pasangan yang sangat kekanakan!"

Luhan masih mencari kata-kata yang pas untuk membalas ucapan Minseok.

"Dan yang paling bodoh, kau bahkan mengatakan kalau kau ingin membatalkan pernikahan kalian, oh sejak kapan kau merencanakan akan menikah dengan Kai, bukankah kau baru melamarnya?"

"Yeah, aku hanya menguji Kai, hyung! Kau jangan salah paham!"

Minseok semakin kesal dengan Luhan.

"Kau bodoh huh? Itu malah membuat Kai semakin curiga bahwa kau memang benar-benar sudah tak mencintainya lagi!" Luhan menepuk jidatnya.

"Ah iya aku lupa! Aisshh, bagaimana ini?" Luhan bergerak gelisah.

"Kai pasti sedang patah hati"

"Yak! Bukan Kai saja yang sedang merasakan patah hati! Aku pun juga!" Minseok mendengus.

"Tadi Kai sama Sehun kemana?" Minseok hanya mengendikkan bahunya acuh lalu meninggalkan Luhan sendirian.

** HunKai Side**

Kai menggeliatkan tubuhnya. Ia terbangun dari tidurnya. Dilihatnya Sehun yang masih memeluknya dengan tenang.

'Aku baru sadar kalau Sehun tampan, aniya! Bahkan ia sangat tampan' ucap Kai dalam hati.

'Apa barusan aku memujinya? Entahlah' batin Kai lagi.

"Sehun~" Kai mengguncangkan tubuh Sehun pelan. Diliriknya jam dinding yang bertengger manis di kamar Sehun. Jam 1 dini hari ternyata, dan itu berarti Kai dan Sehun baru tidur 4 jam. Sehun menggeliatkan tubuhnya perlahan.

"Ne Kai?" jawabnya serak. Efek bangun tidur.

"Aku ingin pipis, tapi aku tak berani ke kamar mandi sendirian, antar aku Sehunnie" Sehun yang mendengar perkataan Kai tadi, sontak berbinar. Tak rugi ia membohongi Kai. ia semakin menyunggingkan 'smirk'nya.

"Tapi kamar mandi apartemenku lampunya sedang bermasalah Kai, tidak nyala"

Kai merengut.

"Pakai senter" jawab Kai.

"Oh aku tak punya senter" Kai semakin kesal dengan Sehun. Ia benar-benar ingin pipis sekarang.

"Hunnie bagaimana? Aku sudah kebelet" Kai semakin merajuk.

"Kalau kau berani, kesana saja sendirian"

"Yak kalau aku tak berani?!" teriak Kai tepat di depan wajah Sehun.

"Mau kuantar?" Kai mengangguk.

"Geurae! Ayo ke kamar mandi!" Sehun menyeret Kai menuju kamar mandi dengan semangat. Setelah sampai di depan kamar mandi, Kai tampak gelisah.

"Masuklah" perintah Sehun pada Kai dengan lembut.

"Ini gelap sekali Sehun, a-aku t-takut" 'Hahaha dasar Kai penakut!' batin Sehun.

"Aku ikut ke dalam, bagaimana?"

"Shireo!" Kai menatap Sehun tajam.

"Ya sudah, masuk saja! Aku juga sudah kebelet!" bohong Sehun.

"K-kau m-masuk dulu"

"Baik" Sehun akhirnya masuk ke dalam kamar mandi. Kai menunggunya di luar. Ia benar-benar takut sekarang.

"Sehun, kenapa kau lama sekali, kau sedang apa huh?" kai jengkel sendiri, karena kurang lebih 15 menit, Sehun belum keluar juga, dan ia sama sekali tak mendengar kecipak bunyi air dan itu membuat dia takut dan khawatir.

"Yak sehun! Jangan mengerjaiku! A-aku takut" Kai menggedor-gedor pintu kamar mandi.

"SEHUN! KAU MASIH DI DALAM 'KAN HIKS HIKS a-aku t-takut hiks hiks" Kai yang memang dasarnya cengeng dan penakut, seketika menangis.

KLEK

Sehun membuka pintunya seketika Kai langsung memeluk Sehun. Sehun membawa sesuatu yang tak Kai ketahui dan melemparnya kearah meja makan.

PRANG

"KYAAAAAA" Kai menjerit ketakutan dan semakin memeluk Sehun erat-erat.

"Sehun i-itu apa yang j-jatuh?" Tanya Kai, masih memeluk Sehun.

"'Mereka' memang jahil, kau tak usah pedulikan 'mereka'" jawab Sehun semakin menakut nakuti Kai. padahal ia sendiri yang melempar botol sampo kearah meja makan, yang Sehun ketahui masih banyak piring berserakan sehingga menimbulkan bunyi pecahan piring yang sukses membuat Kai ketakutan.

"Apa yang kau maksud dengan 'mereka'?" Tanya Kai penasaran.

"Penunggu apartemen ini" jawab Sehun enteng.

"B-benarkah?" Kai kembali bergetar Karena ketakutan. Sehun hanya mengangguk.

"Sehun aku sudah tidak tahan, aku ingin pipis"

"Ayo" Sehun menyeret Kai masuk ke dalam kamar mandi. Di dalam kamar mandi hanya ada Sehun dan Kai.

"KAU JANGAN MENGINTIP!" Kai memperingati Sehun.

"Ne ne" jawab Sehun.

"Kalau kau berani mengintip! Aku jamin, besok kau tidak akan bisa melihat matahari terbit!" Sehun terkekeh. Kai mulai mencopot celananya. Sehun sedikit mengintip. 'Ah ini menyenangkan' batin Sehun sambil terkikik geli.

"Underwaremu warna pink yaa"

"SEHUN!" Kai marah! Sangat marah malahan.

"KELUAR DARI SINI OH SEHUN!" Sehun tertawa dengan keras atas kelakuan Kai.

"Hahaha selamat bersenang-senang dengan penunggu apartemenku, aku keluar" Sehun kembali menyunggingkan smirk.

Kali ini Sehun mematikan semua lampu apartemennya.

"Rasakan itu sayang" gumam Sehun. Ia setia menunggu Kai, namun ia menunggu di meja makan, sambil menakut-nakuti Kai saat keluar.

"SEHUN! KENAPA GELAP SEKALI?" Sehun tak menjawab pertanyaan Kai. ia masih setia menunggunya.

**To Be Continued**


End file.
